Only Usagi!
by xXxJessiexXx
Summary: Übersetzung! Als Rei Mamoru bedrängt, ihr zu sagen, weshalb er nicht mit ihr ausgehen will, platzt er heraus: Du bist nicht Usagi! Niemand ist davon mehr überrascht als er und eine Reihe unerwarteter Ereignisse nimmt ihren Lauf.
1. Chapter 1  Sailor V Game

Also, dies ist eine meiner Lieblings-Sailor Moon FFs, die im Original von Neo Diji geschrieben wurde. Die Autorin hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, ihre Geschichte auf deutsch zu veröffentlichen und würde sich über Kommentare eurerseits sehr freuen!

**Disclaimer:**** Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and this story was written by Neo Diji! You can find it here on ff dot net **

**I'm only a poor student, so don't sue me!**

* * *

_Kapitel 1: Sailor V Game_

* * *

„Versuchst du gerade, ein Loch in mein Sailor V Spiel zu brennen? Was hat das Spiel dir jemals getan?", fragte der junge Arcade-Manager, Furuhata Motoki, seinen besten Freund, Chiba Mamoru. 

Der dunkelhaarige Mann blinzelte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen blondhaarigen Freund. „Huh? Was hast du gesagt, Motoki?"

Motoki schüttelte mit einem leichten Lächeln seinen Kopf und füllte Mamorus Becher mit frischem Kaffee nach. „Du hast das Spiel eben mit einem so bösen Blick bedacht, dass ich dachte, du versuchst, es mit Röntgenstrahlen zu zerstören!" Er zuckte leicht mit seinen Schultern, als er Mamorus Blick sah.

„Röntgenstrahlen? Mann, Motoki, du hast in der letzten Zeit echt zu viel ferngesehen... Ich denke, nun bist du endgültig übergeschnappt. Aber keine Sorge, ich kenne einen guten Psychologen. Vielleicht kann er dir ja helfen, den Unterschied zwischen Phantasie und Realität zu begreifen..." Mamoru grinste seinen Freund an und trank einen Schluck Kaffee, ehe der kalt wurde.

Der Blonde warf Mamoru einen finsteren Blick zu. „Mamoru! Ich bin dein bester Freund, nicht Usagi-chan! Also beleidige nicht mich!"

Mamoru versteifte sich automatisch und setzte sich gerade auf. „Odango Atama? WO?!" Er drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl in Richtung der Tür der Crown Arcade und dunkelblaue Augen suchten frenetisch nach zwei blonden Haarknoten in der Menge. Als er kein Zeichen von der jungen Frau sah, die er seit kurzem mit dem Spitznamen „Odango Atama" versehen hatte, wandte er sich mit einem enttäuschten Seufzer wieder seinem Freund zu. Auch wenn er es nicht offen zugab, so hatte er doch Gefühle für die zierliche Blondine, ja, sie war ein wichtiger Faktor in seinem Leben.

Motoki grinste hinterhältig, als er Mamorus niedergeschlagenen Seufzer hörte. „So so... Deshalb hast du also die ganze Zeit das Spiel angestarrt... Weil keine hübsche Blondine davor sitzt, wie sonst..."

„Oh bitte!", gab Mamoru zurück, schaute seinem Freund aber nicht in die Augen. „Als ob _ich_ mir jemals wünschen würde, Odango Atama zu sehen. Mein Leben ist schon so schwer genug, auch ohne sie." Er ignorierte das leichte Ziehen in seiner Brust, als er versuchte, sich von seinen eigenen Worten zu überzeugen. Er konnte sich nicht für Odango interessieren! Sie war sein Erzfeind! Glücklich darüber, dass sein Verstand sein Herz übertrumpft hatte, war Mamoru der Ansicht, er könnte es wagen und Motoki wieder anschauen.

„Richtig... Darf ich dann fragen, _weshalb_ du das unschuldige Sailor V Spiel so finster angestarrt hast? Wenn es nichts mit der Blondine zu tun hatte, über die wir gerade sprachen...", fragte Motoki und blickte auf den leeren Stuhl vor dem Spiel. Er verkniff sich ein Lachen und behielt seine Gedanken für sich selbst. Ja, er würde Mamoru seine Gefühle für Usagi selbst entdecken lassen – auch wenn es SO offensichtlich war, dass Mamoru Gefühle für die zierliche Blondine hatte. Wie auch immer, sobald Mamoru es erst einmal zugegeben hatte, würde niemand ihn mehr vor 'Matchmaker Motoki' retten können!

Der dunkelhaarige Mann hob eine Augenbraue und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gab keinen Grund. Ich denke, ich war bloß in Gedanken versunken... Wie auch immer, das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Motoki.", fügte er hinzu, als er sah, wie dem Blonden der Mund offen stand, vermutlich, um ihn zu fragen, weshalb er in Gedanken versunken war. Aber Mamoru würde nie, auch nicht unter Folter, zugeben, dass er tatsächlich über Usagi und darüber, warum sie noch nicht in der Arcade war, nachgedacht hatte. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf das Sailor V Spiel und murmelte leise: „Das passt. Sie ist selbst für die Arcade zu spät. Wann war sie jemals zu spät für unser Zusammentreffen?" Zu seinem Glück war Motoki zu beschäftigt und bekam Mamorus Äußerungen nicht mit.

„Fein, dann sag's mir halt nicht. Aber ich warne dich: Dein Fan Nr. 1 ist gerade unterwegs zu dir." Motoki deutete hinter Mamoru und drehte sich dann um. Er wollte nichts mit Mamorus Liebesleben zu tun haben, ausgenommen vielleicht, dass er ihn dazu bringen wollte, sich seiner Gefühle für Usagi bewusst zu werden. Mamorus weibliche Fans waren mehr als genug Ärger, aber Rei war bei weitem die Schlimmste, einfach, weil sie eine von Usagis besten Freundinnen war. _'Nun...'_, dachte Motoki, als er die beiden aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, _'Wie bringe ich Mamoru und Usagi zusammen, ohne Reis Gefühle zu verletzen...'_

Mamoru stöhnte genervt auf und drehte sich vom Tresen weg. Sein Gesicht war frei von jeder Emotion, als er die Miko höflich, aber distanziert grüßte. „Hallo Rei-san." In seiner Stimme war nichts von dem Verdruss zu hören, den er innerlich verspürte. Er hasste es, dass die Frauen ihn ständig verfolgten und ihn nicht in Ruhe ließen. Normalerweise erklärte er ihnen deutlich, was er von ihnen hielt, doch mit Rei war das etwas anderes. Nicht nur, dass sie eins der starrsinnigsten Mädchen war, das er kannte – sie war auch eine gute Freundin von Odango Atama... Das bedeutete, Mamoru bekam die Blondine häufig zu sehen...

Und Mamoru würde um nichts in der Welt darauf verzichten wollen, sein Odango täglich zu sehen – selbst wenn er dafür Reis Avancen in Kauf nehmen musste.

Rei hingegen ignorierte Mamorus 'subtile' Hinweise, dass er kein Interesse an ihr als seine feste Freundin hatte. Sie war der Ansicht, dass er bloß etwas Zeit brauchte, um sich an die Idee zu gewöhnen, doch dann würde er ihr zustimmen. Sie waren einfach perfekt für einander. Beiden waren dunkelhaarig, sarkastisch, einsam, erwachsen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass beide dunkle Schokolade liebten. Rei kicherte leise und setzte sich auf den Barhocker neben ihren nicht so heimlichen Schwarm.

„Hallo Mamoru!" zwitscherte sie, „Ich wusste, dass du um diese Zeit hier sein würdest, deshalb _musste_ ich einfach reinschauen. Kann ich ein Schokomilchshake haben, Motoki?" Sie warf dem Blonden nur einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder zu Mamoru drehte. Eigentlich war Rei für ein Senshi-Treffen in der Arcade, aber das musste ja niemand wissen.

„Uhm...", Mamoru schluckte und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. War er kalt und abweisend zu Rei, dann würde Usagi ihn sicher hassen (wenn sie es nicht schon längst tat). Obwohl die beiden sich ständig stritten, waren sie doch beste Freundinnen. Mamoru wusste, wenn er Rei durch sein abweisendes Verhalten verletzte, würde Usagi ihm das ewig vorhalten. Und das wollte er nicht.

Rei plapperte inzwischen weiter, entweder bemerkte sie Mamorus Unwohlsein nicht oder sie ignorierte es schlichtweg.

_'Mist!'_, dachte Mamoru im stillen, _'Sie kann fast genauso schnell reden wie Odango, wenn sie will...'_

„...da ist also diese neue Schokoladenfabrik außerhalb der Stadt und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du nicht Lust hättest, mit mir eine Besichtigungstour zu machen? Wir bekommen Gratis-Schokolade, deine Lieblingssorte. Wir können ja auch teilen, wenn du möchtest..." Rei lachte. Sie schaute Mamoru hoffnungsvoll an und rutschte ob der folgenden Stille unruhig auf ihrem Hocker hin und her.

„Uhm...", Mamoru fehlten erneut die Worte. „Hör' zu Rei...", begann er mit sanfter Stimme, „Ich habe dir schon hundert mal gesagt, dass ich dich nur als Freund mag. Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin einfach der Ansicht, dass wir nicht zusammenpassen." Er drehte seinen Kopf und betrachtete seinen mittlerweile leeren Kaffeebecher. Auch wenn er für das Mädchen keine romantischen Gefühle hegte, so wollte er nicht ihren getroffenen Gesichtsausdruck sehen.

Langsam hob die Miko ihre Hand und legte sie auf Mamorus Schulter. „Ich verstehe, dass du noch nicht bereit für eine Beziehung bist, Mamoru-san, aber kannst du mir nicht wenigstens versprechen, _uns_ eine Chance zu geben, wenn du soweit bist?"

„Nein!" Mamorus Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel an seiner Entscheidung. „Wie ich bereits sagte, ich denke nicht, dass wir beide zu einander passen." Er schaute Rei an, doch zu seiner Überraschung sah er keine Tränen, sondern grimmige Entschlossenheit.

„Warum? Warum willst du nicht wenigstens einmal mit mir ausgehen? Und danach kannst du mir sagen, warum 'wir' nicht zusammenpassen. Warum kannst du uns nicht wenigstens eine Chance geben?" Reis Stimme hob sich.

Motoki beobachtete das Paar und ging langsam einige Schritte rückwärts. Er wollte auf keinen Fall zu dicht dran sein, sollte Rei wütend werden und mit Dingen um sich werfen. Obwohl... Das war eigentlich mehr die typische Reaktion Usagis auf Mamorus Sticheleien...

„Ich brauche _'uns'_ keine Chance geben, um zu sehen, ob wir zu einander passen. Ich _weiß_, wir tun es nicht. Rei, es liegt wirklich nicht an dir. Du bist eine wundervolle junge Frau und jeder Mann wäre glücklich, dich als Freundin zu haben. Aber die Sache ist die... Ich bin nicht 'jeder Mann'. Eine Beziehung zwischen uns beiden würde einfach nicht funktionieren. Glaube mir." Mamoru seufzte und winkte Motoki heran, damit der seinen Becher erneut nachfüllte. Und weil er seinen Freund zur Unterstützung brauchte. Oder vielleicht wollte er auch nur Motoki als Schutzschild haben, sollte Rei auf einmal anfangen, Dinge nach ihm zu werfen...

Motoki kam dem Wunsch seines Freundes nur zögerlich nach und ging langsam zu dem Paar hinüber. Er schnappte sich den Becher und goss Kaffee nach. Rei bemerkte ihn nicht.

Erneut stellte die unnachgiebige Miko die Frage: „Warum? Bin ich nicht gut genug? Ich weiß, dass du nicht 'jeder Mann' bist, Mamoru-san. Aber was ist falsch mit mir, dass du nicht einmal..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, um ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. In Wirklichkeit versagte ihr aber die Stimme und sie wollte sich keine Schwäche erlauben. Niemand sollte Hino Rei 'schwach' nennen.

Mamoru seufzte erneut und verspürte den Drang, seinen Kopf gegen die Tresenplatte zu schlagen. „Es ist nichts falsch mit dir, Rei-san. Es ist nur..." Er wandte den Kopf und starrte gedankenverloren das Sailor V Spiel an.

Motoki folgte dem Blick seines Freundes und grinste hinterhältig. Als Mamoru wieder Rei anschaute, pfiff Motoki leise vor sich hin.

„Ja...", drängte Rei atemlos. Mamoru würde ihr endlich sagen, weshalb sie nicht zusammen sein konnten.

Die nächsten Worte verließen Mamorus Mund, ehe er sie stoppen konnte. „...Du bist nicht _sie_. Du bist nicht Usagi!"

* * *

* * *

**Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ihr hinterlasst fleißig eure Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2 Not Usagi

**Disclaimer:**** Leider gehört mir Sailor Moon immer noch nicht und ich bin auch nur die Übersetzerin dieser Story, die im Original von Neo Diji geschrieben wurde und hier auf ff dot net gefunden werden kann!**

* * *

_Kapitel 2: Not Usagi_

* * *

Es war schwer zu sagen, wer mehr von diesem Geständnis überrascht war – Mamoru oder Rei. Motoki, natürlich, pfiff weiterhin fröhlich sein Liedchen im Hintergrund. 

„Ich bin... nicht... Usagi? _Usagi? Odango Atama!_" Rei schrie und stand auf. „Ich versteh' nicht... Du willst nicht mit mir ausgehen, weil ich kein blonder Dummkopf bin? Usagi-baka _mag_ dich noch nicht einmal!"

Mamoru zuckte zusammen. _Das_ brauchte Rei ihm nun wirklich nicht sagen... Er ignorierte Reis harsche Worte und das Ziehen in seiner Brust, als er ihr einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. „Hat sie dir das etwas gesagt?"

Blitze schossen aus Reis Augen. „Sie erzählt die ganze Zeit nur davon, wie fies du immer zu ihr bist! Wenn das nichts darüber aussagt, wie sie zu dir steht, dann bitte, korrigier' mich."

Mamoru öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Rei schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du was? Vergiss es. Sag' nichts. Ich will es gar nicht hören…" Sie drehte dem Mann, der ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte, den Rücken zu und bat Motoki: „Sag' den Mädchen bitte, dass es einen Notfall gab und ich nicht bleiben konnte." Damit stand sie auf und stürmte, nach einem weiteren Blick auf Mamorus gesenkten Kopf, mit hocherhobenem Kopf aus der Arcade.

„Das lief ja toll...", erkannte Motoki und hörte zu Mamorus Erleichterung endlich auf zu pfeifen.

Mamoru war noch immer in einem Schockzustand aufgrund seiner vorigen Aussage. „Ich habe 'nein' gesagt... weil sie nicht... Odango war? Was hab' ich nur gedacht? Es ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht... Ehrlich, ich will nicht mit Rei ausgehen, aber doch nur weil..."

„Ja, nur _'weil'_...", stellte Motoki trocken fest und lehnte sich zu Mamoru herüber. „Du hast ihr gesagt, was du fühlst. Was könnte ehrlicher sein als das, was du in deinem Herzen fühlst. Du magst Usagi-chan, auch wenn du es nicht zugeben willst. Aber einmal, einmal hat jetzt endlich dein Herz die Kontrolle übernommen. Hör' auf dein Herz, Mamoru-kun!" Er klopfte seinem Freund leicht auf die Schulter, um seine Unterstützung zu demonstrieren.

„Kaffee?", murmelte Mamoru leise, noch immer benommen. Sein Verstand wirbelte nur so umher und versuchte, sein Liebesgeständnis und Motokis Tipp zu verarbeiten.

Motoki schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Du hattest wirklich genug, Mamoru. Warum machst du nicht einen schönen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft und versuchst, dir über deine Gefühle klar zu werden. Du bist ja ganz schön durcheinander..."

Mamoru nickte, stand auf und ging langsam zur Tür. Normalerweise achtete er immer darauf, wo er gerade hinging, doch diesmal war er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders und schenkte seiner Umgebung keine Aufmerksamkeit. Nur ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirns war darauf bedacht, einen Fuß nach dem anderen in Richtung Eingangstür zu setzen, während der größere damit beschäftigt war, die vielen Gedanken in Mamorus Hirn zu sortieren: '_Ich liebe Odango? KAFFEE! Warum saß sie nicht am Sailor V Spiel wie sonst auch? Odango hasst micht. Ich brauche Koffein. Ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens alleine bleiben. Rei hat gesagt, Odango hasst mich. Warum hat Motoki mir keinen Kaffee mehr gegeben? Wenn ich schon Odango nicht haben kann, dann bleibt mir ja nur der Kaffee...'_

Diese Gedanken führten dazu, dass Mamoru ganz schwindelig wurde. Er trug also eine Teilschuld an dem unausweichlichen Zusammenstoß mit seiner heimlichen Liebe...

Kurz bevor Mamoru die Tür erreicht hatte, spürte er, wie die schmale Form einer Blondine mit 'Odangos' mit ihm kollidierte. Die Wucht des Zusammenpralls war so stark, dass die beiden zurück taumelten und zu Boden fielen – Mamoru unter Usagi.

Usagi blinzelte und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie nichts sehen, alles war schwarz. Zudem hatte sie Probleme mit dem Luftholen. Blinzeln half aber nichts, es blieb schwarz vor ihren Augen. Das Gute an der ganzen Sache war, dass sie Rosen roch. Selbst wenn sie wegen Luftmangels sterben sollte, sie würde sterben mit dem Geruch ihres Lieblingsduftes, der sie immer an Tuxedo Kamen-sama erinnerte.

Motoki schaute auf und hörte automatisch auf, den ohnehin schon sauberen Tresen noch mehr zu wischen. Er erblickte das Pärchen auf dem Arcade-Boden und grinste, als er sah, dass keiner von beiden Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. Mamorus Augen waren geschlossen, vielleicht hatte er sich den Kopf gestoßen und war bewusstlos. Oder vielleicht genoss er es auch nur, sein Odango so nah bei sich zu spüren und wollte den Moment voll auskosten. Oder, auch möglich, Mamoru war noch so in Gedanken versunken ob seiner früheren Äußerung, dass er seine augenblickliche Situation gar nicht realisierte.

Usagis Gesicht war gegen Mamorus Oberkörper gepresst oder vielmehr, gegen seinen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover. Eine Hand klammerte sich an den Ärmel seiner abscheulich grünen Jacke. Motoki beobachtete sie, konnte sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen, weshalb Usagi nicht endlich aufstand und Mamoru anschrie, so wie sie es sonst immer tat.

Stöhnend öffnete Mamoru langsam seine Augen, nur, um sie schnell wieder zu schließen, als das grelle Deckenlicht ihn blendete. Der erste, von dem er Notiz nahm, war, dass etwas schweres auf ihm lag. Das nächste, dass er sich ausgebreitet auf dem Arcade-Boden befand und in Motokis grinsendes Gesicht blickte.

Mamoru wusste, es gab nur eine einzige Sache, wegen der Motoki in einer solchen Situation grinsen würde. Er würde nur grinsen, wenn Usagi...

Mamoru hob seinen Kopf und blickte auf das blonde Haupt seines Odangos. Nur mit sehr viel Mühe konnte er das dümmliche Grinsen, das sich in seinem Gesicht breit machen wollte, unterdrücken. Schließlich hasste er die Blondine... richtig? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nein, er hasste sie nicht. Nie könnte er sie hassen. Ja, er ärgerte sie, aber doch nur, weil sie so sexy aussah, wenn sich ihr Gesicht vor Wut rötete – WOAH, MOMENT! Mamoru verbannte alle Gedanken an Usagi in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnisses und setzte sich langsam auf, wobei er darauf achtete, sein Odango zu halten, damit sie nicht zu Boden fiel.

Usagis Lider flatterten und ihre himmelblauen Augen schauten Mamoru verwundert an. „Hm? ...Mamoru-baka?", fragte sie, sichtlich verwirrt.

Mamoru schnaubte und blickte die Blondine in seinen Armen an. „Yeah, Odango! Du bist schon wieder in mich reingerannt, schon vergessen?"

„Nein... Hey, wart' mal 'ne Minute, Mister! Es war _nicht_ meine Schuld, dass _du_ in _meinem_ Weg standest!" Sie piekste wütend mit dem Finger gegen Mamorus Oberkörper. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mir die Schuld dafür zu geben! Das ist alles deine Schuld, Mamoru-baka!", schrie sie und beeilte sich, aufzustehen und den Armen Mamorus zu entfliehen.

„Was auch immer, Odango. Ich hab' wesentlich wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen, als deinem Geheule zuzuhören.", grummelte Mamoru beim Aufstehen und ging zur Tür. Dort stoppte er und drehte sich zu Usagi um. „Und nur für's Protokoll – _du_ bist in_mich_ reingerannt. Hör' endlich auf, mein Leben so kompliziert zu machen, Odango. Ich habe genug anderes im Kopf, da brauche ich nicht ständig die Zusammenstöße mit dir. Du bist nichts als eine Verschwendung menschlichen Lebens. Nicht zu vergessen eine Vergeudung meiner wertvollen Zeit!"

Usagi keuchte getroffen auf und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Ja, Mamoru hatte sie immer geärgert, aber nie waren seine Worte so hasserfüllt gewesen. Motoki knallte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und musste sich sehr zurückhalten, um seinen sogenannten besten Freund nicht einfach zu erwürgen. Stattdessen richtete er all seine Energie darauf, die am Boden zerstörte Usagi zu trösten. Er funkelte Mamous Hinterkopf wütend an und umarmte Usagi tröstend. Manchmal konnte Mamoru wirklich so dumm und kaltherzig sein.

Mamoru warf beim Weggehen einen Blick durch die Fenster in die Arcade hinein. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, als er sah, wie Usagi in den Armen seines Freundes lag und herzzerreißend weinte. Er verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass ihn dieser Anblick empörte. Stattdessen richtete er seinen Blick auf die Straße und ging in Richtung seines Apartments davon. Mamoru beschleunigte seine Schritte in der Hoffnung, dort mit seinen Gedanken alleine zu sein und sie in Ruhe sortieren zu können. Gedanken, die _nichts_ mit Usagi zu tun hatten...

* * *

Rei suchte Trost in ihrem Zimmer. Sie wollte nur noch weg von Motoki, ihren Freunden und ihrem Großvater und alleine sein mit ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen. Ärgerlich wischte sie sich die Tränen fort, ehe die noch jemand sah. Sie konnte Mamorus Gründe einfach nicht nachvollziehen. Dieser Mann war ein Rätsel, aber konnte es sein, dass er auch verrückt war? 

Warum sonst sollte er Usagi ihr, Hino Rei, vorziehen? Es war nicht so, dass Rei Usagi nicht abgöttisch liebte, sie war ihre beste Freundin. Sie stritten häufig zwar wie Schwestern, aber tief drinnen wussten beide, dass sie einander mehr liebten als sie zugeben wollten. Aber die Sache war die – Rei konnte sich Mamoru einfach nicht mit Usagi vorstellen. Die beiden waren zu... _gegensätzlich_.

* * *

Mamoru ließ die Tür seines Apartments mit einem lauten Knallen ins Schloss fallen und kümmerte sich auch nicht darum, ob die Nachbarn sich beschwerten. Er war zu sehr in seinen Gedanken versunken. 

Er hatte Rei doch tatsächlich gesagt, er könne nicht mit ihr ausgehen, weil sie nicht Usagi sei. Odango Atama. Das Mädchen, das er zu ärgern liebte. Das Mädchen, bei dem er die Grenze gerade überschritten hatte. Das Mädchen, das er am liebsten 'Usako' nennen wollte. Moment, woher kam dieser letzte Gedanke? Mamoru sank auf seine Couch und vergrub den Kopf in einem Kissen. Nein, er wollte sich jetzt nicht mit seinen Gefühlen befassen.

Wer auch immer die Gefühle entwickelt hatte, gehörte erschossen.

Mamoru seufzte tief auf. Der verwirrte junge Mann fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar und versuchte, die Bilder von Usagis verletztem Gesichtsausdruck zu verdrängen. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er sie tatsächlich 'eine Verschwendung menschlichen Lebens' genannt hatte. Himmel, jetzt konnte nur noch ein Wunder ihm helfen, ihr Vertrauen – sollte er es je besessen haben – wieder zu gewinnen.

Was Mamoru aber nicht verstand, war, warum er Rei erzählt hatte, dass er Gefühle für Usagi hatte. Er hatte seine Gefühle vor diesem Gespräch ja selbst noch nicht einmal realisiert gehabt! Es war, als ob jemand die Kontrolle über ihn übernommen und für ihn gesprochen hätte. Mamoru wusste, er selbst hätte nie seine Gefühle für Odango offenbart – weder jemand anderem noch sich selbst gegenüber. Also musste eine höhere Macht mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen gespielt haben. Ja, das musste es sein.

Ein frustrierter Schrei verließ Mamorus Kehle und er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Hier saß er nun und gestand sich seine Gefühle für Usagi ein, obwohl er noch wenige Augenblicke vorher alles geleugnet hatte. Es war offiziell. Jemand da oben hasste ihn.

Mamoru seufzte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch. Jetzt verstand er endlich all diese seltsamen Gefühle, die ihn seit dem ersten Treffen mit dem blonden Teenager plagten. Er verstand, weshalb er immer so freudig auf ihre täglichen Streitereien wartete, warum er in Usagis Gegenwart Dinge fühlte, die er noch nie gefühlt hatte. Es war, weil Usagi Usagi war... und er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

„Ich liebe Usagi... Odango... nein, Usako, _weil_ sie Usagi ist!", wisperte Mamoru leise zu sich selbst. Er fühlte sich ob dieser Erkenntnis jedoch keineswegs beruhigt, im Gegenteil. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er alleine und ohne Liebe verbracht – zumindest soweit er sich erinnern konnte. Doch als er Usagi getroffen hatte, wie sie am Anfang seinen Kopf als Mülltonne missbraucht hatte, waren seine Gefühle praktisch explodiert. Allein der Anblick der Blondine reichte aus, um Mamorus Emotionen in Wallung zu bringen, weshalb er sie schlicht ignoriert hatte – wie immer.

Sich über ihre spezielle Haarfrisur – das erste, was ihm an ihr aufgefallen war – lustig zu machen, war der Schritt zu einer Beziehung mit ihr. Selbst wenn es nur eine Beziehung war, die auf Beleidigungen und Streitereien basierte. Immerhin konnte er sie so jeden Tag sehen. Und so sehr sie ihn manchmal auch nervte und wahnsinnig machte, er wollte sie nicht mehr missen. Schon seit langem kreisten Mamorus Gedanken nur um den täglichen Streit mit der Blondine, selbst, wenn er abends im Bett lag. Doch nie zuvor hatte er seine Motive in Frage gestellt. Wenn er es getan hätte, hätte er sich vermutlich viel Ärger erspart. Aber nein, dies war ja Mamoru, verliebter Idiot extraordinär!

Er seufzte laut.

„Also, ich liebe sie.", wiederholte er sein früheres Statement. Mamoru schaute aus dem Fenster und suchte die vier Reiter der Apokalypse, die den Weltuntergang einleiteten. „Ich _liebe_ Usagi. Odango Atama. Und ich hab's nicht gewusst..." Seine Gedanken drehten sich. „Na ja, ein Teil von mir hat's wohl gewusst. Sonst hätte ich Rei ja nie von meinen Gefühlen für Usako erzählt." Er zuckte zusammen. Er wusste, dass er es vermutlich nicht verdiente, Usagi bei diesem speziellen Kosenamen zu rufen. Zwar war es nicht 'Odango Atama', aber trotz allem war es ein Kosename, den _er_ sich ausgedacht hatte... Ganz alleine...

War er nicht unglaublich pfiffig?

Mamoru schüttelte seinen Kopf. Usagi würde ihn niemals akzeptieren und sie hätte ihre guten Gründe dafür. Zum einen hatte er nichts anderes getan als sie ständig zu beleidigen, seit dem Tag, an dem er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Grund Nummer Zwei, er hatte gerade das Herz ihrer besten Freundin gebrochen. Aber der wichtigste Grund... Er war dieses Mal einfach zu weit gegangen, als er sie eine Vergeudung seiner wertvollen Zeit genannt hatte und nicht zu vergessen eine Verschwendung menschlichen Lebens.

_Warum_ war er so grausam gewesen? Ok, er war innerlich aufgewühlt gewesen aufgrund der Entdeckung, dass er Gefühle für Usagi hegte, aber das gab ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, so tief zu sinken. Stattdessen hätte er vor ihr auf die Knie gehen sollen, um ihr dort in der Crown Arcade, vor all den Leuten, zu sagen, dass er sie liebte. So hätte er wenigstens genügend Zeugen dafür gehabt, dass er es auch wirklich ernst meinte. Nein, so hatten nur alle mitbekommen, wie schäbig er sich gegenüber Usagi verhalten hatte.

Das einzige, wie Mamoru sich sein Verhalten erklären konnte, war eine Fehlfunktion seines Gehirns. Wobei sein Gehirn ständig an einer Fehlfunktion zu leiden schien, wenn er in Usagis Gegenwart war...

Nun war Mamoru sich sicher – er brauchte dringend Hilfe! Aber wem vertraute er genug, um seine Gefühle zu offenbaren? Alle von Usagis Freunden würden nur auf Rache aus sein für das, was er seiner Usako und Rei angetan hatte. Motoki konnte... von Zeit zu Zeit... leicht exzentrisch sein. Und Mamoru weigerte sich, professionelle Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen. Er war schließlich_nicht_ verrückt, zum Teufel noch mal!

Zumindest versuchte er, sich selbst von seinem 'intakten' Verstand zu überzeugen.

„Was mache ich hier eigentlich?", grummelte Mamoru vor sich hin, während er unruhig durch sein Wohnzimmer tigerte. Er musste die Dinge unbedingt korrigieren und versuchen, seine Fehler zumindest ansatzweise wieder gut zu machen. „Ich bin verrückt. Ich entdecke, dass ich Gefühle für ein Mädchen hege, dass ich noch Sekunden vorher als meine Erz-Feindin angesehen habe. Und dann verhalte ich mich so mies ihr gegenüber und mache sie nieder. Kein Mann mit Verstand würde so etwas tun... nein, ich brauche dringend Hilfe."

Erneut fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und schnappte sich nach einigen Sekunden des Überlegens seine Jacke. Ja, er würde erst einmal einen schönen langen Spaziergang machen, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und hoffentlich eine Lösung für die Probleme zu finden, die er geschaffen hatte.

Als er zum Fahrstuhl hinüber ging, lachte Mamoru laut auf. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mich jemals in mein Odango verlieben würde. Ich wette, _das_ hat niemand kommen sehen... Himmel, ich selbst hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich mal verlieben würde. Und noch dazu in jemanden wie Usagi. Aber andererseits...", er drückte den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss, „Kann ich mich auch mit niemandem sehen, der _nicht_ Usagi ist."

'Nicht Usagi!' Diese beiden Worte hatten ihn überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht.

Mamoru seufzte erneut und verfluchte seine Gefühle. Heute hatte er definitiv Stimmungsschwankungen wie eine schwangere Frau!

Ja, wer auch immer Gefühle erfunden hatte, würde mit einer Million stahlharter Rosen zu kämpfen haben. Dafür würde Mamoru schon mit Sicherheit sorgen!


	3. Chapter 3 Feeling Worthless

**Disclaimer:**** Und immer noch net meins.. Aber ich spare ganz fleißig, damit ich Naoko irgendwann (vermutlich jedoch erst in einem anderen Leben) SM abkaufen kann.**

**Das englische Original dieser Geschichte ist von Neo Diji geschrieben worden und hier auf ff dot net zu finden.**

* * *

_Kapitel 3: Feeling Worthless_

* * *

In der Crown Arcade rannen die Tränen ungehindert Usagis Wangen entlangen. Es waren aufrichtige Tränen eines gebrochenen Herzens, nicht Usagis berühmt-berüchtigtes Gejammer. „Ich bin eine... Verschwendung..." Sie schluchzte auf und schaute Motoki verzweifelt an. 

Der schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf. „Nein, Usagi-chan. Du bist keine Verschwendung von irgendetwas. Du bist einer meiner liebsten Freunde und deine Familie und Freunde lieben dich. Das beweist, dass du _nicht_ eine Verschwendung menschlichen Lebens bist. Und, ganz unter uns... Ich kann dir versichern, dass unser lieber Baka es sehr genießt, seine Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Er lächelte Usagi an und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. _'Wobei das, gelinde gesagt, die Untertreibung des Jahres ist!'_

Usagi schniefte und fühlte sich auch durch Motokis aufmunternde Worte nicht viel besser. Was machte es schon, wenn ihre Familie und Freunde sie liebten? Wenn Mamoru es nicht tat, was hatte dann noch Sinn? Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte, die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Mamoru verabscheute sie und doch war sie heimlich in ihn verliebt. Oh ja, sie war sich ihrer Gefühle bewusst. Sie hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit damit auseinandergesetzt, als sie sich selbst fragte, weshalb um alles in der Welt sie es trotzdem genoss, Zeit mit dem Mann zu verbringen, der sie ständig ärgerte und beleidigte. Wenn sie ihn so sehr hasste, wie sie es immer behauptete, hätte sie ihn dann nicht meiden oder zumindest ignorieren sollen?

Als sie eine Zeit angestrengt darüber nachgedacht hatte (wäre Ami nicht stolz auf sie?), kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie Mamoru liebte. Und nicht nur eine kleine Verliebtheit... Nein, Usagi hatte das Gefühl, dass ihnen noch etwas Großes bevorstand, so als ob die Existenz des gesamten Universums von ihrer und Mamorus Liebe abhing. Aber das musste ein Traum sein. Usagi wusste, dass ihre Liebe nie so stark sein konnte, einfach, weil Mamoru ihre Liebe nicht erwiderte.

Und aufgrund dieser ihrer Liebe zu ihm wusste Usagi, dass sie Mamoru seine gemeinen Worte würde verzeihen können – aber nur, wenn er eine glaubwürdige Entschuldigung hatte und es wirklich bereute, sie so beleidigt zu haben!

Doch Mamoru würde sich nie bei ihr entschuldigen. Er hasste sie... er konnte ja noch nicht einmal ihre Gegenwart ertragen...

Bei diesem letzten Gedanken schnappte die Blondine Motokis Hand in einem verzweifelten Griff. Sie starrte ihn mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an, einige Tränen glitzerten noch in ihren Augen. Ihr Blick war hoffnungsvoll und gleichzeitig entschlossen. Motoki schluckte hart, als er die Emotionen sah, die sich in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelten.

Und das war, wie Reika die beiden vorfand. Ein junges Mädchen, das an _ihrem_ Freund hing, so als ob sie ihn um ein Date anbettelte. Oder zumindest darum bettelte, eine Antwort zu bekommen, weshalb sie eine Abfuhr erhalten hatte. Sie seufzte leise und lehnte sich an den Tresen. Das würde noch interessant werden...

Reika wusste, dass Motoki sie liebte – und nur sie – deshalb fand sie die ganze Situation einfach nur unterhaltsam. Auch wenn sie ein bisschen Mitleid mit der Blondine mit der komischen Haarfrisur hatte. Schließlich war es nicht allzu schwer, sich in Motoki zu verlieben. Reika konnte ihr noch nicht einmal böse sein, aber Motoki war _ihrs_. Und dieses seltsame Mädchen musste es einfach lernen.

Motoki blickte auf, als er Reikas Seufzen hörte. Er lächelte sie entschuldigend an, bevor er erneut in Usagis ernstes Gesicht schaute.

Usagi suchte in seinen Augen nach der Wahrheit. „Hast... Hast du wirklich gemeint, dass er...", sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über ihre trockenen Lippen, sichtlich frustriert, „dass er... es_genießt_, Zeit mit mir zu verbringen, Motoki-onii-san? Nach dem, was er mir gerade gesagt hat? Und obwohl er immer so tut, als würde er mich hassen?"

Reikas Haltung entspannte sich, als sie hörte, wie das Mädchen ihren Freund ihren älteren Bruder nannte. Vielleicht war sie ja doch keine Konkurrenz.

Der Arcade-Manager nickte. „Vertrau' mir, Usagi-chan. Du kennst ihn nicht so wie ich. Ja, ich weiß, er kann manchmal ein richtiges Ekel sein, aber bitte trag' er ihm nicht nach. Er mag in vielen Dingen ein Genie sein, aber er ist so unglaublich ahnungslos, wenn es um Gefühle geht. Wenn es um Liebe geht..." Motoki zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Fehler bemerkte. Er hoffte, dass Usagi den Versprecher nicht bemerkt hatte, doch da hatte er kein Glück.

Usagis Augen wurden groß. „Was meinst du mit 'wenn es um Liebe geht'?"

„Das ist egal. Vergiss' einfach, dass ich es gesagt hab'. Vertrau' mir einfach wenn ich dir versichere, dass er nichts von dem gemeint hat, was er gesagt hat."

Langsam löste sich Usagis Griff und Motoki atmete erleichtert auf. Sie schaute zu Boden. „Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

Reika beobachtete die beiden mit großem Interesse. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie etwas verpasst hatte. Etwas Großes.

„Ich bin sein bester Freund.", lachte Motoki, „Ich weiß alles, was es über ihn zu wissen gibt. Das ist mein Job." Er zwinkerte Usagi zu, als er ihr liebevoll das Haar verwuschelte.

Reika grinste. Also sprachen sie über Mamoru. Das erklärte natürlich alles. Der Mann hatte mehr weibliche Fans als selbst ihr Freund. Sie schlenderte zu dem Paar hinüber und legte ihre Hand auf Usagis Schulter. Mit leiser Stimme versuchte sie, die Blondine aufzumuntern. „Mamoru trifft sich grundsätzlich nicht mit Frauen. Nimm' seine Zurückweisung also nicht persönlich... Es gibt noch eine Menge toller Jungs da draußen."

Ihr Freund zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Uhm, Reika, das ist nicht..."

Usagi blickte den Neuankömmling skeptisch an, sie hatte die Frau noch nie gesehen. Kannte sie etwa ihre Gefühle für den Baka oder hatte sie bloß etwas missverstanden?

„Uhm, Mamoru-baka hat mich nicht zurückgewiesen... Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich eine Verschwendung menschlichen Lebens sei. Nicht, dass ich ihm die Schuld dafür gebe, ich hab' mich ihm gegenüber auch nicht gerade wie ein Engel verhalten... deshalb ist es nur natürlich, dass er so über mich denkt. Außerdem... Ich weiß, dass er mich ohnehin hasst... Es ist nur, er war noch nie zuvor so hasserfüllt mir gegenüber und ich bin verwirrt. Niemand kennt Mamoru so gut wie sein bester Freund, deshalb dachte ich..." Sie fuhr mit ihrem Gerede fort und bemerkte nicht die beunruhigten Blicke, die sich Motoki und Reika über ihrem Kopf zuwarfen.

„Usagi-chan?" Eine neue Stimme unterbrach Usagis Gebrummel.

Die Blondine blickte auf und bemerkte ihre Freundinnen Ami und Makoto, die unbehaglich neben ihr standen. „Uhm, hi minna!", grüßte Usagi die beiden fröhlich und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Sie blinzelte und schaute ihre beiden Freundinnen erneut an. Eigentlich sollten es drei sein...

„Wo ist Rei-chan?"

Motoki lugte hinter ihr hervor. „Es gab einen Notfall und Rei-chan musste los. Sie hat mir gesagt, ich soll euch ausrichten, dass sie es nicht zu eurer heutigen Lernstunde schafft..."

Die drei Senshi schauten sich besorgt an. Wenn Rei Motoki gesagt hatte, dass es einen Notfall gab, meinte sie damit, dass es einen Youma-Angriff gegeben hatte? Aber wenn dem so war, weshalb hatte sie sie dann nicht über den Communicator um Hilfe gebeten?

„Hat Rei dir erzählt, um was für einen Notfall es sich handelte?", fragte Ami vorsichtig.

Motoki kratzte seinen Kopf und schaute hilfesuchend seine Freundin an. Reika, die den Hintergrund der Geschichte nicht kannte, zuckte bloß mit ihren Schultern. „Nein... Sie hat nichts gesagt. Aber ich weiß, was passiert ist." Er stoppte, als er die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der Mädchen sah. „Doch es ist nicht an mir, es euch zu erzählen. Ich sage nur soviel – es hatte etwas zutun mit einem gewissen dunkelhaarigen Studenten, den Rei verfolgt hat."

Usagi grummelte und piekste Motoki ihren Zeigefinger gegen die Brust (ähnlich, wie sie es zuvor bei Mamoru getan hatte). „Hey, sag' nicht, dass Rei Mamoru-baka verfolgt hat... Du stellst sie dar als eine...", sie zögerte für einen Moment, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern, „Hm, eine... Ich weiß auch nicht, aber auf jedenfalls als etwas Schlechtes."

Ami seufzte, doch Motoki blickte nur amüsiert drein. Makoto hingegen zog Usagi vom Hocker hoch. „Nun gut, wenn Rei nicht hierher kommt, müssen wir eben zu ihr gehen." Damit verschwanden die drei Mädchen und Motoki blieb mit Reika zurück.

„So...", sie dehnte das Wort, „Was hab' ich jetzt genau verpasst?"

„Du hättest vorhin dabei sein sollen. Deine tröstenden Worte für Usagi-chan... Ihre beste Freundin hätte sie eher gebraucht.", erklärte der blondhaarige Arcade-Manager.

„Rei." Das war keine Frage.

„Richtig... Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie ihre Wut nicht an Usagi-chan auslässt...", grübelte Motoki halblaut vor sich hin und vergaß dabei Reika, die direkt neben ihm stand. Sie blickte überrascht auf. „Was hat denn Usagi damit zu tun, dass Mamoru Rei zurückgewiesen hat?"

Grüne Augen funkelten, als Motoki sich näher an seine Freundin beugte und ihre geheimnisvoll ins Ohr flüsterte: „Alles!"

* * *

Die drei Mädchen rannten, so schnell sie nur konnten, zum Hikawa Schrein. Sie hasteten die Stufen hinauf, um zu sehen, ob ihre Freundin verletzt war. Als sie die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer aufstießen, waren sie geschockt – Rei saß auf ihrem Bett, ihre Augen vom vielen Weinen stark gerötet. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen entlang. 

„Verschwindet!", murmelte die Feuer-Senshi ohne aufzublicken.

Usagi ging langsam auf sie zu und kniete sich neben Rei. „Hey, was ist denn los, Rei-chan?", fragte sie mitfühlend. Sie legte ihren Arm um ihre Freundin und zog Rei in eine Umarmung. Makoto setzte sich an Reis andere Seite und schlang ebenfalls ihre Arme um sie. Ami folgte dem Beispiel Usagis und Makotos und beteiligte sich an der Gruppenumarmung.

„Ich sagte, VERSCHWINDET!", schrie Rei und stieß die Mädchen von sich fort.

„Ist das Mamoru-bakas Schuld?", fragte Usagi leise. Wenn Mamoru ihrer Freundin weh getan hatte... Liebe ihres Lebens oder nicht, aber dann würde er ihre Rache zu spüren bekommen.

Rei keuchte. Sie konnte nur nicken. „Teilweise... Es ist auch deine Schuld, Usagi-baka!"

„Meine?!" Usagi schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie wusste, Rei war oft sauer auf sie wegen ihrer Unpünktlichkeit, ihrer schlechten Noten, ihrer Stolperanfälle und weil sie eine Heulsuse war... Aber wegen keiner dieser Fehler würde Rei mit solch einem Hass in ihrer Stimme mit Usagi sprechen. „Wieso ist das _mein_ Fehler?"

Makoto und Ami schauten sich an und wussten nicht, ob sie sich einmischen sollten. Sie wichen langsam ein wenig zurück, um den anderen beiden Raum zu geben, um sich auszusprechen.

„Wann ist es _nicht_ deine Schuld? Ich hätte dir wirklich verzeihen können... Bei egal was... Aber nicht dieses Mal. Nicht, wenn du schuld daran bist, dass ich keine Chance bei Mamoru hab'..." Rei schniefte, blickte ihre Anführerin aber nicht an.

Jetzt war es Usagi, die keuchte. „Was... Was meinst du, Rei-chan? Mamoru-baka hasst mich. Ich versteh' nicht... Ich hab' doch nie was gemacht..."

„Lüg' nicht! Kami-sama, lüg' mich nicht an!" Rei schrie nun förmlich. Usagi zuckte zusammen, als sie ihre Stimme hörte. „Du hast alles getan, um meine Liebe für Mamoru zu zerstören. Leugne es nicht. Du bist wertlos, Usagi! Du bist nutzlos im Kampf, in der Schule... und du bist den Aufwand nicht wert, den es bedarf, dein Freund zu sein." Rei zuckte beinahe zusammen ob ihrer scharfen Worte, zwang sich aber zum Weitersprechen. „Hau' einfach ab...", flüsterte sie leise und deutete mit zittrigem Zeigefinger auf die Tür.

Usagi, Ami und Makoto starrten sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Aber...", Usagi wollte etwas erwidern, doch Rei deutete nur wortlos auf die Tür. Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte, deshalb nickte Usagi nur stumm und verließ den Raum. Sie seufzte tief, als sie ihren Hinterkopf von außen gegen die Tür lehnte. Was hatte sie nur getan? Erst Mamoru, jetzt Rei...

Drinnen blickten sich zwei Senshi stumm an, dann zu Rei hinüber und schließlich zur geschlossenen Tür. „Ich denke, du hättest das nicht zu Usagi sagen sollen, Rei. Sie hat doch bloß versucht, dir zu helfen.", sagte Ami ernst.

„Was ist überhaupt passiert?", fragte Makoto. Doch Rei machte keine Anstalten, auch nur auf eine Frage der beiden zu antworten. Sie schüttelte ihre Kopf, um wieder auf klare Gedanken zu kommen. „Setzt euch, damit wir über den Kampf sprechen können."

* * *

Usagi sammelte sich, ehe sie den Schrein wieder verließ. Wenn sie unerwünscht war, dann würde sie jetzt einfach nach Hause gehen und sich ein schönes warmes Bad einlassen. Nichts war so entspannend für die Seele wie ein Schaumbad... 

Tsukino Ikuko blickte vom Kuchenbacken auf, als ihre Tochter die Küchentür passierte. „Usa? Was machst du denn schon so früh zu Hause? Ich dachte, ihr wolltet heute wieder bei Rei lernen."

Usagi zuckte stumm mit den Schultern und wusste nicht, was sie ihrer Mutter sagen sollte. „Ach... Es gab einen Reihe von Auseinandersetzungen, das ist alles, Okaa-san." Sie ging weiter zur Treppe in der Hoffnung, ihre Mutter würde sie in Ruhe lassen.

Ikuko runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihrer Tochter. „Tsukino Usagi, was meinst du damit, du warst in eine Reihe von Auseinandersetzungen verwickelt?" Sie erreichte die regungslose Gestalt ihrer Tochter und drehte sie herum, sodass sie ihr direkt ins Gesicht blickte. Ikukos Gesichtsausdruck milderte sich, als sie das jammervolle Gesicht Usagis sah. „Erzähl' mir, was passiert ist."

Nichts war so tröstlich und beruhigend wie die offenen Arme einer Mutter, nicht einmal ein Schaumbad. Der Teenager warf sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter und schluchzte hemmungslos. „Erst... dieser Idiot in der Arcade... Ich hab' dir von ihm erzählt, nicht wahr?", fragte sie und blickte ihre Mutter an.

Ikuko nickte und ihr dämmerte etwas. Dieser 'Idiot' hatte ihr Baby mehr als einmal zu weinen gebracht.

„Er hat mir gesagt, ich sei eine Verschwendung menschlichen Lebens... Und eine Vergeudung seiner wertvollen Zeit...", weinte Usagi und vergrub ihr Gesicht an ihrer Mutters Brust.

Ikuko blickte finster drein. Dieser Mann hatte vielleicht Nerven...

„Und das ist noch nicht alles. Rei-chan war verrückt nach diesem Idioten, aber sie hat gesagt, ich hätte ihre Chancen bei ihm ruiniert. Dann nannte sie mich wertlos und das ich es nicht wert sei, ihre Freundin zu sein...", fuhr Usagi fort, wobei sie nicht wahrnahm, wie sich ihre Mutter versteifte.

„Oh Usa... Du weißt, dass die beiden Unrecht haben. Du bist jemand _so_ besonderes, hör' nicht auf die zwei.", flüsterte Ikuko. Sie strich ihrer Tochter über die Haare und ließ sie sich ausweinen.

Erschöpft lehnte sich Usagi gegen ihre Mutter. „Mom, ich weiß einfach nicht, wem ich glauben soll."

Die blauhaarige Frau seufzte leise. „Du wirst die Wahrheit schon noch früh genug herausfinden. ... Aber sag' mal, warum backe ich dir nicht einen Zitronenkuchen. Den magst du doch so gerne, nicht wahr? Es ist zwar nicht viel, aber vielleicht fühlst du dich danach wenigstens ein bisschen besser."

Die Blondine schaute Ikuko an und lächelte dankbar. „Das wäre toll, Okaa-san. Ich lass' dich dann mal den Kuchen backen." Sie flitzte die Treppe nach oben, hinein ins Badezimmer. Immerhin wartete noch ein Schaumbad auf sie...

Es gab nur ein Problem mit Ikukos Idee. Sie hatte keine Zitronen mehr. Und man kann keinen Zitronenkuchen ohne Zitronen backen...

„Ich geh' zum Supermarkt!", rief sie und hoffte, dass eins ihrer Kinder sie hörte. In ihrer Eile griff sie sich nur genug Geld, um ein Netz Zitronen zu kaufen. Hastig power-walkte sie zum nächsten Supermarkt – ihr Ehemann Kenji brauchte den Wagen und war noch nicht von der Arbeit zurück.

* * *

Nachdem sie die Zitronen bezahlt hatte, machte Ikuko sich wieder auf den Heimweg. Kurze Zeit später wurde sie in eine dunkle Seitenstraße gezogen, ein Messer presste sich bedrohlich gegen ihren Hals. Ein überraschter Schrei drang über ihre Lippen, doch sie verstummte rasch, als sie die kalte Messerklinge an ihrer Haut spürte. 

„Sei still und halt den Mund!", warnte ihr Entführer. „Du wirst dich jetzt wie eine gute Lady verhalten und uns all dein Geld geben. Wir werden dir nichts tun, wenn du das machst, was wir sagen... und wenn du das nicht tust, nun gut... Aber glaube mir, du willst es nicht herausfinden." Er grinste sie lüstern an.

Ikuko schluckte und stammelte eine Antwort. „Ich hab' kein Geld bei mir. Ich war nur kurz Zitronen kaufen, um einen Kuchen für meine Tochter zu backen und hab' nur genügend eingesteckt, um die Zitronen zu bezahlen..."

Die Rowdys blickten einander an, es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihr nicht glaubten. „Ja klar. Rück' das Geld raus oder du wirst es _wirklich_ nicht mögen, was wir sonst mit dir anstellen werden!" Einer streckte seine Hand aus und schaute sie gleichzeitig zustimmend an.

Ihre Gefangene schaute sie ängstlich an, Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie wich so weit zurück, wie sie nur konnte und stoppte erst, als sie die Steinmauer in ihrem Rücken spürte. Ikukos Augen suchten verzweifelt nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. „Bitte!", bat sie, „Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!"

„Keine Chance!", lachte einer der Rowdys, „Wir hatten schon lange keinen Spaß mehr. Du bist genau das, was wir jetzt brauchen..."

Es gab keinen Ausweg.


	4. Chapter 4 Heart to heart

**Disclaimer: **

**Ich kann mir seit heute zwar mein Abschlusszeugnis von der Universität an die Wand tackern, aber Sailor Moon gehört mir immer noch nicht.. ..::heul::.. **

* * *

* * *

** Edward4ever1992:** Vielen Dank für das Kompliment ..::blushes::.. Aber Neo Diji hat die FF einfach so super geschrieben, da geht das übersetzen fast wie von selbst

* * *

_Kapitel 4: Heart-to-Heart_

* * *

Mamoru seufzte, als er durch die Straßen Tokios schlich. Normalerweise würde er jetzt in den Park gehen, um über die Geschehnisse des Tages zu reflektieren. Aber heute Nacht... heute fühlte es sich richtiger an... durch die dunklen Straßen zu wandern. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und er wanderte bereits seit einiger Zeit durch die Straßen, geplagt von seinen Gedanken. Und noch immer wusste er nicht, mit wem er über seine verwirrten Gefühle sprechen sollte, da er es absolut ablehnte, einen Psychiater aufzusuchen. Von denen hatte er genug erlebt, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war. 

_'Was ist, wenn ich Usako ein Geschenk kaufe, um ihr zu zeigen, wie leid mir das alles tut?'_, überlegte er und blickte in den dunklen Abendhimmel hinauf. _'Rosen? Das würde ziemlich teuer werde... Warte, ich kann sie ja selbst produzieren. Aber das wäre irgendwie billig. Okay, Rosen sind nicht die beste Idee... Ich muss irgendetwas finden, was ihr etwas _bedeutet_, damit ich sie von meinen Gefühlen überzeugen kann._' Er schloss die Augen und stoppte, um sich zu konzentrieren. Zum Glück war es recht still, es war viel leichter zu denken, wenn der Lärm der Stadt einen nicht umflutete.

Ein verzweifelter Schrei durchdrang die Stille.

Der dunkelhaarige junge Mann wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sprintete vorwärts, in die Richtung, aus welcher der Schrei kam. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, weshalb. War es ein Youma? Er rannte an dem Eingang einer dunklen Seitenstraße vorbei, dann stoppte er und kehrte zurück. Er blickte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Was auch immer es war, der Schrei war von dort gekommen. Sein Bauch sagte es ihm.

Langsam schlich er hinein, immer bemüht, sich im Schatten zu befinden. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann konnte er eine Gruppe Rowdys ausmachen, die eine verängstigte Frau eingekreist hatten. Sie schwang ein Netz... Zitronen?... in Richtung Anführer in der Hoffnung, doch noch entkommen zu können.

Der Anführer hielt sich seine verletzte Wange und starrte sie finster an. „Jungs, warum erteilen wir ihr nicht eine kleine Lektion, hä?" Zustimmendes Gegrunze der anderen war die Antwort.

Mamoru verzog sein Gesicht und schlich näher, um sich in ihre Mitte einzureihen. Je näher er an die Frau herankommen konnte, desto besser konnte er sie aus den Fängen dieser zwielichtigen Gestalten befreien. Und sich als einer von _ihnen_ auszugeben, würde ihn näher an sie heranbringen, er konnte diese Chance nicht verstreichen lassen. Außerdem, sollte etwas schief gehen, hatte er ja immer noch seine geliebten Rosen. Sie waren vielleicht nicht das perfekte Geschenk für Usagi, aber sie _waren_ perfekt für seinen Kampf als Tuxedo Kamen. Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass er sie brauchen würde... schließlich war er der große, wundervolle, _perfekte_ Chiba Mamoru.

Zuerst bemerkte ihn niemand, da die Rowdys nur damit beschäftigt waren, sich der verängstigten Frau zu nähern. Aber Mamorus Glück hielt nicht lange an. Einer der Rowdys, ein Mann Mitte 30, übersäht mit Tattoos und Piercings, drehte sich unerwartet zu ihm um. Überrascht von diesem plötzlichen Angriff wurde Mamoru an die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert.

Ikuko keuchte und blickte in die Runde ihrer Entführer. Derjenige, der getroffen worden war, stand mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vom Boden auf. Und er schaute verärgert aus.

Der tätowierte Mann, der ihn gegen die Mauer geschleudert hatte, runzelte die Stirn. Sein Anführer drehte sich fragend zu ihm um und richtete dann seinen Blick auf den dunkelhaarigen Eindringling. Obwohl seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr auf sie gerichtet war, konnte Ikuko ihm nicht entkommen.

„Ein Eindringling? Du bist kein Mitglied unserer Gang, Junge.", spie der Anführer. „Geh' und raub' jemand anderes aus. Wir haben diese Frau zuerst gesehen, verstanden?" Er fuchtelte mit seinem Messer herum. „Obwohl ich sehen kann, weshalb du dringend Geld brauchst. Mit einer Jacke wie deiner, kann ich es dir echt nicht verübeln..."

Mamoru blickte den Mann entrüstet an. „WARUM HASST EIGENTLICH JEDER MEINE JACKE? WAS IST SO SCHLIMM DARAN?"

Ikuko versuchte erneut, in die Freiheit zu entkommen und wieder wurde sie zurückgehalten. Warum konnte die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Entführer nicht vollständig diesem verrückten jungen Mann mit schlechtem Modegeschmack gelten? Der Mann musste verrückt sein, wenn er freiwillig mit einem solchen Ding in die Öffentlichkeit ging...

„Lasst sie gehen!", knurrte Mamoru und deutete auf Ikuko. Er hatte es aufgegeben, so zu tun, als würde er die Frau retten wollen, seit sein Plan, sich bei den Rowdys einzuschleichen, fehlgeschlagen war.

Die Hooligans grinsten höhnisch. „Versuchst wohl, hier den Helden zu spielen, was? Komm' her, Schönling. Kämpf' gegen uns oder gib' auf!"

Süffisant grinsend näherte Mamoru sich den Männern. Nicht nur war er nachts Tuxedo Kamen, nein, er _hatte_ auch einen Karatekurs besucht. „Fang' an." Es war eine Kampfansage, einfach und präzise. Und die Rüpel, die nie einem Kampf aus dem Wege gingen, kreisten ihn ein.

Mamoru spottete, er bekämpfte jede Nacht _echte_ Monster! „Ihr ängstigt mich nicht, wisst ihr." „Du solltest Angst haben.", warnte einer und ließ seine Muskeln spielen. Während er noch sprach, griff ein anderer Mamoru bereits an.

Dank seiner schnellen Reflexe drehte sich Mamoru um und schnappte sich die Faust noch in der Luft, ehe sie seinen Kopf erreichte. „Du solltest es noch mal versuchten.", lachte er und die ganze Gruppe der Rowdys wurde blind vor Zorn. Niemand stellte sich ihnen in den Weg! Niemand unterbrach sie, wenn sie gerade jemanden ausrauben wollten! Der junge Mann hatte Nerven, aber die Rowdys waren bestrebt, ihm diesen Funken auszutreiben.

Endlich war Ikuko nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt des Interesses. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie aus der Gasse hinaus auf die belebte Hauptstraße, wobei sie sich immer wieder nach dem jungen Mann umdrehte, der ihr Leben gerettet hatte. Als alle Rowdys begannen, auf ihn einzuschlagen, fürchtete sie, er würde bald unterliegen. Deshalb war sie überrascht, als er aus der Mitte heraussprang, über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Er landete in einiger Entfernung zu der Gruppe, die noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie mittlerweile einander bekämpften und nicht mehr ihr beabsichtigtes Ziel.

Mamoru grinste schief und drehte sich suchend nach Ikuko um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie unverletzt entkommen war. Erleichtert seufzte er, als er sie entdeckte, wie sie ihn dankend anlächelte und dann hastig davoneilte. Er folgte ihr.

* * *

Ikuko wirbelte herum, als sie die Schritte hinter sich hörte, die Tasche mit den Zitronen erhoben, um ihren Angreifer damit abzuwehren. Sie seufzte erleichtert, als sie den jungen Mann erkannte, der sie gerettet hatte. „Ich muss mich noch bei Ihnen bedanken, für das, was Sie für mich getan haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich hätte entkommen können..." 

Mamoru winkte ab und nahm behutsam ihren Arm, um sie noch weiter vom Ort des Geschehens weg zu führen. Er wollte so viel Entfernung wie möglich zwischen sich und die Rowdys bringen. „Ich hab' getan, was ich konnte. Mehr nicht. Ich bin nur froh, dass Sie unverletzt geblieben sind. Ich war ohnehin frustriert und es war hilfreich, den Stress an diesen Rüpeln, die nichts besseres verdienen, auszulassen. Sind Sie denn in Ordnung?"

„Mir geht's gut, ich fühle mich jetzt sicher." Ikuko lächelte leicht, obwohl sie noch immer die Zitronen fest an ihre Brust presste.

„Kann ich Ihnen die Zitronen abnehmen?", fragte Mamoru und deutete auf das Netz.

Die blauhaarige Frau schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, danke. Ich muss jetzt einfach was zum festhalten haben."

Mamoru nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich verstehe. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich Sie nach Hause begleite? Um sicherzugehen, dass Ihnen nichts passiert? Ich hab' sowieso nichts besseres zu tun, als verrückt zu werden, wenn ich noch länger über meine Probleme nachdenke." Er zuckte sichtlich zusammen. Er, Chiba Mamoru, hatte noch _niemals_ zuvor zugegeben, dass er Probleme hatte! Zum Glück kannte ihn diese Frau nicht näher, insofern machte es nichts.

„Probleme?", fragte Ikuko nach, „Möchten Sie darüber reden? Ich hab' zwei Kinder, ich bin also ein ziemlich guter Zuhörer." Sie gluckste, als sie an Usagi dachte und umklammerte das Netz mit den Südfrüchten fester.

„Uh...", Mamoru blinzelte. Er fragte sich, ob er ihr trauen konnte. Sie wünschte ihm nicht den Tod und sie schien nicht sehr neugierig sein (im Gegensatz zu Motoki). Und, das Beste an der ganzen Sache, sie war kein Psychologe, der in einem langweiligen Büro saß und bedeutungslose Fragen stellte! Mamoru musste zugeben, er _hatte_ nach jemandem gesucht, mit dem er über seine Probleme sprechen konnte... „Ich würde lieber alles für mich behalten, wenn es Sie nicht stört." Verflucht sei sein Mund!

Ikuko wollte gerade nicken, als seine Stimme sie erneut unterbrach.

„Sehen Sie, da ist dieses Mädchen. Also, ich bin in sie verliebt. Aber sie hasst mich... und das aus gutem Grund: ich hab' mich ihr gegenüber seit unserem ersten Treffen wie ein Idiot verhalten. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, weshalb. Ich denke, ich war verunsichert ob der vielen Gefühle, die sie in mir entfachte und ich wollte ihr nicht in die Falle gehen. Aber heute, heute bin ich einfach zu weit gegangen und hab' ihr einige unverzeihliche Dinge an den Kopf geworfen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mir jemals verzeihen wird, was ich gesagt habe, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich mich entschuldigen soll und machen kann, dass sie sich in mich verliebt!" Mamoru fuhr sich durch die Haare und seufzte verzweifelt auf.

Tsukino Ikuko blinzelte. Dafür, dass er alles für sich behalten wollte, trug der junge Mann sein Herz wirklich auf der Zunge.

Er seufzte erneut und schloss die Augen. „Und da ist noch mehr... Die beste Freundin des Mädchens war schon lange in mich verknallt und heute hat sie mich gefragt, weshalb wir beide nicht zusammen sein können. Sie bedrängte mich und ich war so verwirrt, dass ich ihr schließlich die Wahrheit gesagt habe. 'Du bist nicht Usagi.' Es ist wohl unnötig zu sagen, dass sie es nicht besonders gut aufgenommen hat... und direkt hinterher kam mein Odango in die Arcade und ich war so wütend auf mich selbst, dass ich solche Schwäche gezeigt und herausposaunt hatte, dass ich in sie verliebt bin. Und ich hab' es an ihr ausgelassen... Ich schätze, ich hab' sie für die ganze Sache verantwortlich gemacht. Ich meine, sie _ist_ dafür verantwortlich, dass ich mich in sie verliebt habe. Aber diesmal hab' ich die Grenzen eindeutig überschritten und ich weiß nicht, was ich soll..." Er stöhnte und stoppte seinen Schritt, um seinen Kopf gegen eine Steinmauer zu hauen.

Ikukos Augen weiteten sich. '_Usagi? _Meine_ Usagi?'_ Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte, die wirren Gedanken zu sortieren. „Nun ja...", stammelte sie. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte. Nach dem, was er ihr erzählt hatte, war dieser junge Mann offenbar der 'Baka' a.k.a. Chiba Mamoru. „So... was haben Sie der jungen Frau, in die Sie verliebt sind, denn gesagt? Was war so unverzeihlich?"

Mamoru zuckte sichtlich zusammen, er wollte die harschen Worte am liebsten vergessen. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie eine Verschwendung menschlichen Lebens sei. Und eine Vergeudung meiner wertvollen Zeit. Aber ich hab's nicht so gemeint... Ich meine nie etwas von dem, was ich zu ihr sage. Ich liebe sie! Doch jedes Mal, wenn ich mit ihr sprechen will, kommen nur Beleidigungen aus meinem Mund..."

Usagis Mutter nickte leicht, Mamorus Beichte hatte einiges aufgeklärt. „Sie haben recht... Sie haben es ganz schön verbockt." Am Ende der Straße bog sie rechts ab und Mamoru folgte ihr ohne nachzudenken.

„Ich bin am Ende."

„Das ist ein Klischee!", lachte Ikuko. „Aber ich verstehe... Und so wie ich Usagi kenne, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie dir vergeben kann. Hab' einfach ein bisschen Vertrauen in deine Gefühle, Mamoru-san. Danke noch einmal für die Rettung."

Mamoru schaute sie ungläubig an. „Sie kennen meine Usako?... Und Sie kennen meinen Namen? Und ich mag meine Gefühle nicht. Sie haben mir und meiner potentiellen Freundin bisher nichts als Probleme verursacht... Ich hasse sie! Die Gefühle sollten verdammt werden dafür, dass ich so intensiv für meine Usako empfinde und furchtbare Angst vor ihrer Zurückweisung habe, sollte sie jemals von meinen Gefühlen erfahren. Diese Zurückweisung würde mich von innen heraus zerstören." Erneut zuckte Mamoru zusammen. Hier stand er nun und verriet seine intimsten Geheimnisse nicht etwa einer Fremden, wie er es eigentlich gedacht hatte, sondern jemandem, der Usagi kannte und über sein Verhalten bescheid wusste. _'Erschießt mich jetzt!'_

Mit großen Augen schaute Ikuko ihn an. „Du liebst sie_wirklich_, hab' ich recht? Und ja, Usagi redet die ganze Zeit von dir... Wie könnte ich _nicht_ den großen, perfekten Chiba Mamoru kennen? Aber ich glaube, dass du sie frei und ohne Probleme lieben kannst und im Gegenzug ebenfalls geliebt wirst, wenn du ihr nur erzählst, was du mir gerade erzählst hast." Die Frau lächelte den verwunderten jungen Mann auffordernd an. „Tut mir leid, aber dies ist mein Haus. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich nach unserem Gespräch etwas besser, Mamoru-san. Ich rate dir wirklich, Usa von deinen Gefühlen zu erzählen." Sie ging in Richtung Haus, ihr blaues Haar wehte leicht in der sanften Brise.

Mamoru schaute ihr hinterher, erstaunt über Ikukos Worte. „Wie kann Usako mich lieben...?" Er sprach nicht weiter, als er bemerkte, dass die Frau bereits ins Haus hineingegangen war. „Ich werde es herausfinden!", schwor er sich selbst. „Wer immer Sie auch sind, danke für Ihre Zuversicht." Als er sich zum Gehen umwandte, glitten seine Augen zufällig über den Namen auf dem Briefkasten.

**_Tsukino_.**


	5. Chapter 5 Friendship

**Disclaimer: **

**Insert Standard-Disclaimer here.. Ich bin zu faul, um mir einen anderen Spruch auszudenken ..::smirks::..**

* * *

* * *

_Kapitel 5: Friendship_

* * *

* * *

Tsukino Ikuko lehnte sich an die Tür, als sie im Haus war. Das Netz mit den Zitronen fiel zu Boden, unbemerkt und vergessen im Schatten der vorangegangenen Ereignisse. Als sie ihren Kopf hob und aus dem Fenster blickte, sah sie, wie Mamoru geschockt den Briefkasten der Familie anstarrte. Die blauhaarige Frau lächelte trocken und ging dann die Treppe hinauf zum Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Es war Zeit für ein Mutter-Tochter-Gespräch.

* * *

_'Tsukino. Tsukino Usagi. __Tsukino.'_ Der Name wiederholte sich immer und immer in Chiba Mamorus Kopf, als er realisierte, _wem_ er gerade seine intimsten Geheimnisse verraten hatte. „Ihre _Mutter_! Kami-sama, jetzt ist es passiert. Es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr für mich. Odango spricht immer so schlecht über mich, da ist es ein Wunder, dass Tsukino-san mich nicht gleich umgebracht hat, als sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatte... Kami-sama, hilf mir!", murmelte er und ging in Richtung Crown Arcade.

Nach diesem Erlebnis brauchte er Koffein. Dringend.

* * *

Friedlich lag Usagi auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte Recht gehabt: ein Schaumbad war wirklich ideal, um all die Probleme des Tages zu vergessen. Usagi fühlte sich so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür weckte sie auf. Sie richtete sich gerade auf, als ihre Mutter das Zimmer betrat. 

„Usagi? Möchtest du jetzt darüber reden, was heute passiert ist?"

Der Teenager nickte langsam. „Yeah... Das meiste der Geschichte hab' ich dir ja schon erzählt. Aber ich bin noch immer so verwirrt! Beide, Rei-chan und Mamo-chan, entschuldige, Mamoru-baka, haben sich mir gegenüber so komisch verhalten. Sie beleidigen mich ja immer, aber heute... Heute klang es so, als würden sie es auch wirklich so meinen..."

Ihre Mutter blickte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln an. „Usa, Schatz, liebst du diesen Mamoru?"

Usagi keuchte auf, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. „WAS? Wie kommst du denn _darauf_, Okaa-san?

Kichernd antwortete Ikuko: „Nun, vielleicht durch die Tatsache, dass du ihn 'Mamo-chan' genannt hast. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du dir so viele Gedanken darüber machen würdest, was er über dich denkt, wenn er dir nicht etwas bedeuten würde."

Usagi senkte ihren Blick, wohlwissend, dass ihre Mutter sie durchschaut hatte. „Okay, du hast mich erwischt. Aber es wird nie passieren! Er hasst mich! Und außerdem... Rei-chan liebt ihn. Sie hat mir schon vorgeworfen, ich hätte ihn ihr weggenommen, aber ich hab' nie was gemacht!" Sie fing erneut an zu weinen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen.

Automatisch strich Ikuko ihr tröstend über den Rücken. „Ist das so?" Sie täuschte einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck vor, als Usagi sich zu ihr umdrehte und vehement nickte. Ikuko, natürlich, kannte die Story bis zu diesem Punkt bereits. Aber das musste Usagi ja nicht wissen... „Wirst du ihnen verzeihen?", fragte sie neugierig.

Die Tränenspuren waren noch deutlich auf Usagis Wangen zu erkennen, als sie leicht unsicher nickte. „Aber nur, wenn sie ihre Entschuldigung auch wirklich ernst meinen."

Ikuko seufzte und fuhr Usagi über die Haare. „Keine Sorge, Usa, morgen sehen die Dinge schon wieder ganz anders aus. Denk' nicht so negativ, wer weiß, welche Überraschungen die Zukunft noch für dich bereithält." Sie stand auf und verließ den Raum, wobei sie sich im Türrahmen noch einmal zu ihrer Tochter umdrehte und ihr zublinzelte.

Usagi schaute ihrer Mutter hinterher. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, weil sie dachte, ihre Mutter war einfach nur hoffnungslos romantisch, und kuschelte sich wieder in die Kissen.

* * *

„Ich versteh' nicht, _weshalb_ du so aufgebracht bist. Ich persönlich muss sagen, dass ich es ziemlich lustig finde!" Motoki war offensichtlich 'leicht' überdreht. Und ein bisschen verrückt im Kopf. 

_'Motoki hat einen verdammt schrägen Sinn für Humor._', dachte Mamoru, während er bereits seine dritte Tasse Kaffee trank.

Sein Freund hatte sich geweigert, ihm auch nur einen Tropfen Kaffee zu servieren, ehe er ihm nicht alles erzählt hatte. Und weil er so verzweifelt war, hatte Mamoru einem unglaublich neugierigen Motoki die ganze Geschichte erzählt.

„Kapierst du das nicht?", knurrte Mamoru wütend, „Ich hab' jetzt keine Chance mehr bei meinem Odango! Tsukino-san wird ihr alles erzählen und dann wird Usako nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen."

Motoki zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich wegen Ikuko-san verrückt machen musst. Sie ist eine sehr nette Frau. Sie wird Usagi nichts von deinem Geständnis erzählen, vertrau' mir. Sie wird euch beiden die ganze Sache selbst überlassen."

„Woher willst du das denn wissen?", fragte Mamoru misstrauisch.

Ein weiteres Schulterzucken. „Hab' sie ein paar Mal getroffen."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln stellte Mamoru den leeren Kaffeebecher auf den Tresen. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du recht hast, Motoki. Ich weiß sonst echt nicht, was ich tue..."

* * *

Am folgenden Tag vermied Usagi jeglichen Kontakt zu Ami und Makoto. Ja, _sie_ waren nicht sauer auf sie, aber sie fühlte sich nach dem gestrigen Aufstand trotzdem unwohl in Gegenwart der beiden. Zum Glück besuchte Rei eine Privatschule. Usagi wusste nicht, wie sie den Tag sonst überstanden hätte. 

Der Tag schien sich ewig hinzuziehen. Selbst als der lange Schultag endlich geendet hatte, fühlte sich Usagi nicht in der Lage, Mamoru oder Rei gegenüber zu treten.

Doch es war nicht an ihr, dies zu entscheiden.

„Usagi!"

Als die Blondine sich umdrehte, sah sie, wie Rei auf sie zulief. Ihre himmelblauen Augen füllten sich bei diesem Anblick mit noch mehr Tränen. „Rei?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Die Shinto-Priesterin holte tief Luft, ehe sie Usagi in die Augen blickte. „Wir müssen reden. Allein."

Die Sonne schien warm auf die beiden Mädchen nieder, die im Park auf einer Bank saßen. Beide schwiegen, warfen heimlich aber Blicke auf die andere. Schließlich hatte Rei genug von diesem Spielchen. „Okay, Usagi. Ich muss dir etwas sagen... obwohl es mir nicht gerade leicht fällt. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, aber du verdienst es, es zu hören..." Ihre Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser. Rei versuchte, den Mut aufzubringen, die vier Worte laut zu sagen.

Usagi schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf. Rei rang mit sich selbst, um die Worte über ihre Lippen zu bringen. Die Blondine klopfte der Priesterin liebevoll auf die Schulter, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Rei-chan, ich verzeihe dir."

Diese vier Worte – gut, eigentlich drei Worte und ein Name – reichten aus, um bei Rei beinahe einen Herzinfarkt auszulösen. „Du... vergibst mir? Nach all diesen furchtbaren Sachen, die ich die gestern an den Kopf geworfen habe?", fragte Rei sanft. Nun, Usagi _hatte_ das größte Herz, insofern war es nicht ungewöhnlich für Odango, ihr zu verzeihen... aber trotzdem war Rei geschockt, dass sie ihr so schnell verziehen hatte.

Usagis Augen strahlte Liebe und Vergebung aus, als sie Rei's Ängste zerstreute. „Natürlich! Du bist meine beste Freundin und ich weiß, wie leid dir das Ganze tut. Das kann' ich sehen. Das Einzige, was ich nicht verstehe, ist, weshalb du dich mir gegenüber so verhalten hast. Was hab' ich denn getan?" Sie schaute ihre Freundin an, entschlossen, eine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu bekommen.

Rei seufzte und rutschte unruhig hin und her. „Du hast nichts getan, Usagi-chan.", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich war sauer wegen der Sachen, die Mamoru-san zu mir gesagt hatte und ich hab's an dir ausgelassen. Ich wollte einfach nicht daran denken, aber es ging nicht. Ich war so eifersüchtig auf dich. Und dann bist du mit Ami und Makoto aufgetaucht und das war einfach zu viel für mich, deshalb hab' ich dich für alles verantwortlich gemacht und meine Wut an dir ausgelassen. Für mich warst du diejenige, die mir Mamoru gestohlen hatte, nicht meine beste Freundin. Aber nachdem ich mich beruhigt hatte und wieder zur Vernunft gekommen war, wurde mir klar, dass ich es an der falschen Person ausgelassen hatte. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Usagi-chan. Die Dinge, die ich dir gestern an den Kopf geworfen habe, die hab' ich wirklich nicht so gemeint. Du bist die beste Freundin, die man haben kann, trotz deiner nervigen Macken." Sie grinste leicht und stieß Usagi spielerisch in die Seite.

Das blonde Mädchen war verwirrt. „Ich kapier's nicht, Pyro."

„Das tust du nie.", erwiderte Rei automatisch.

„Hey!", kreischte Usagi entrüstet.

Plötzlich brachen beide Mädchen in lautes Gelächter aus. Alles war wieder normal.

„So, was verwirrt dich?", fragte Rei, diesmal mit ernster Stimme.

Usagi blickte zu Boden. „Aber... Warum soll _ich_ denn Schuld sein, dass du keine Chance bei Mamoru hast? Ich hab' doch nie irgendein Interesse an Mamoru gezeigt..." Sie schluckte, wohlwissend, dass sie diese besonderen Gefühle für ihn immer gut verborgen hatte.

Rei starrte ihre Freundin ungläubig an. „Du meinst, du bist noch nicht mit ihm zusammen? Ich war mir so sicher, dass er dir dir auch das erzählen würde, was er mit erzählt hatte... und niemand, auch kein Baka wie du, würde sich die Chance entgehen lassen, Mamoru-san zu daten!"

„Wovon sprichst du?" Usagi explodierte. „Jetzt sag's mir endlich!"

Rei nickte. „Hm, ich denke, er sollte derjenige sein, der es dir gesteht..."

„_Was_ gesteht? Und nur zu deiner Information, gestern hat Mamoru mit gesagt, ich sei eine Verschwendung menschlichen Lebens. Ich bezweifle, dass er je wieder mit mir spricht." Usagis Stimme brach beinahe bei ihren letzten Worten, so weh taten die Erinnerungen.

Die Priesterin keuchte auf und zog Usagi in eine tröstende Umarmung. „Und ich hab's noch schlimmer gemacht, als ich dich wertlos nannte. Oh Usagi, es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid! Ich hab's nicht so gemeint... Und wenn du irgendjemandem von dieser Umarmung erzählst, dann verbrenn' ich dich bei lebendigem Leib!"

Usagi schluckte nervös. Sie wusste, dass Rei sie bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen _konnte_. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes...

Rei blickte finster drein, violette Augen verdunkelten sich vor Wut. „Jetzt bin ich wirklich froh, dass er mich zurückgewiesen hat. Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, dass ich seine fiesen Eigenschaften so ausgeblendet habe. Ich schätze, ich wollte nur jemanden an meiner Seite, der älter und gebildeter ist. Aber die Sache ist die, ich brauche keinen Feigling an meiner Seite. Außerdem bin ich viel zu gut für ihn." Rei machte eine Pause und warf einen Blick auf Usagi, wobei ihre Augen teuflisch funkelten. „_Du_, andererseits..."

„_Hey_!", kreischte die Blondine neben ihr und ruderte mit ihren Armen hin und her.

„Wie auch immer...", seufzte die Priesterin, „Er ist trotz allem ein _Bast_-"

„REI!" Usagi legte rasch ihre Hand auf den Mund ihrer Freundin, um sie am weiter sprechen zu hindern.

„Was? Er ist einer.", grummelte diese. „Er hat mich zurückgewiesen, weil...", begann Rei erneut, als sie sah, wie interessiert Usagi sie anschaute. „Weil er behauptet, er sei in_dich_ verliebt!"

„In _MICH_?", wisperte Usagi ungläubig. Es musste ein weiterer von Mamorus Scherzen sein, nur dass er diesmal auch Rei weh getan hatte.

Rei wich leicht zurück, als sie die Vielzahl der Emotionen sah, die sich in Usagis Augen abzeichneten: Wut. Angst. Unglaube. Hoffnung. Liebe.

Warte. Hoffnung? Liebe?

„Usagi?", flüsterte Rei und riss die Blondine aus ihrer Trance. „Bist du in Mamoru-san verliebt?"

Nicht in der Lage, ihre beste Freundin anzulügen, nickte Usagi ein wenig ängstlich. „Aber er gehört dir, Rei-chan. Ich würde ihn dir nie wegnehmen. Außerdem... Ich hab' Tuxedo Kamen..."

Rei schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Mamoru hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nie mir gehört hat. Außerdem war es nur eine kleine Verknalltheit im Gegensatz zu dem, was du für ihn empfindest. Und wenn du ihm sein Verhalten verzeihen kannst... Was Tuxy betrifft, wir wissen ja immer noch nicht, ob er unser Gegner ist oder nicht, insofern wäre es nicht sicher für dich, mit_ihm_ auszugehen. Mamoru wäre die sicherere Angelegenheit. Und zudem wissen wir doch beide, dass deine Gefühle für einen gewissen Baka die Gefühle für einen Rosen werfenden Superhelden bei weitem übertreffen!" Rei seufzte erleichtert auf und warf einen Seitenblick auf Usagi, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen.

„Woher kennst du das Ausmaß meiner Gefühle?", fragte Usagi verwundert.

Rei lachte. „Deine Augen. Sie sind sehr ausdrucksstark, Usagi-chan."

„Ah." Ein Nicken.

Die beiden Mädchen saßen eine Weile schweigend beisammen und ließen ihre Gedanken wandern. Es gab eine Menge, über das sie nachdenken mussten.

„So...", unterbrach Rei die Stille, „Wirst du ihm vergeben?"

Usagi nickte. „Wenn er es wirklich ernst meint."

Dann herrschte erneut Stille.

* * *

Kurze Zeit später trennten sich die beiden Freundinnen. Rei behauptete, sie hätte noch etwas wichtiges zu tun, während Usagi Motoki in der Crown Arcade besuchen wollte. 

Als sie auf ihrem Weg war, dachte Usagi über das nach, was Rei ihr offenbart hatte. _'Mamo-chan? Verliebt in _mich_? Das ist unmöglich... Nein, das werde ich einfach nicht glauben. Sonst schafft er es später nur umso leichter, mich erneut zu verletzen. Und doch... Ich wünschte, es wäre die Wahrheit! Aber das ist es, was es ist: ein Wunsch.'_ Sie seufzte und schlich mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Tür der Crown Arcade. Das Läuten der kleinen Klingel über der Tür heiterte sie auch nicht auf.

Reika saß am Tresen und blickte auf, als Usagi die Crown Arcade betrat. Motoki stand hinter dem Tresen und wischte, wie sollte es anders sein, mal wieder die Arbeitsfläche sauber. Diesmal mit einem Bounty-Tuch (sein geliebtes Geschirrtuch war in der Waschmaschine daheim). Beide winkten lächelnd der irgendwie niedergeschlagenen Form eines blonden Odangos.

„Usagi-chan! Was kann ich meinem Lieblingskunden heute bringen?", fragte Motoki mit dem immer präsenten Lächeln, das wie angetackert erschien. Er war, wie immer, zu aufgekratzt und vergnügt.

Usagi legte ihren Kopf schräg. „Vielleicht das, was du genommen hast?"

„Sorry, das geht nicht, du bist viel zu jung dafür – Ich meine, ich hab' nichts genommen! Ich schwöre!", sprudelte Motoki hervor und hüpfte dabei von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er merkte, dass sein 'Witz' kein Lächeln bei seiner bedrückten Freundin und Kundin hervorrief. Reika rollte mit den Augen ob Motokis kindischen Verhaltens.

Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich die Blondine auf einen Stuhl und schaute Motoki mit entschlossenem Blick an. „Motoki-onii-san?", fragte sie freundlich. Ein bisschen _zu_ freundlich.

Motoki schluckte und blickte hilfesuchend seine Freundin an. Reika bot keine Unterstützung an. Sie fand es einfach lustig, wie Motoki sich wand! „Ja, Usagi-chan?", fragte er mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen.

„Du würdest mir doch die Wahrheit sagen, wenn ich dich etwas ernstes Frage, oder?"

Motoki nickte langsam. „Ich würde dich nicht anlügen, wenn es das ist, was du meinst. Was willst du denn wissen?"

Usagi richtete sich auf. „Das muss dann wohl reichen, denke ich. Nun, würdest du mir verraten, wenn ein gewisser Baka mit einem schlechten Klamottengeschmack tatsächlich Gefühle für mich hätte? Immerhin bist du derjenige, der mir gestern erzählt hat, er wüsste alles über ihn..."

Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf Motokis Stirn, als er nervös seinen Kragen lockerte. „Hab'... Hab' ich das gesagt?" Als Usagi nickte, wurde sein Blick düster. „Schau', Usagi-chan, ich würde es dir wirklich gerne erzählen. Aber es ist nicht an mir, es dir zu erzählen. Ich kann dir nichts verraten, ohne Mamoru zu verraten und unsere Freundschaft zu riskieren."

Usagi grübelte kurz über diese Antwort nach. „Danke, Motoki-onii-san!", strahlte sie, ihre Haltung wieder unbekümmert. „Das war alles, was ich wissen wollte. Danke!"

Reika und Motoki schauten einander erneut an. Dieses Mädchen war einfach unberechenbar.

„So, als dein Freund, kannst du mir denn sagen, ob du die Gefühle unseres lieben Bakas erwiderst?" Motoki stupste Usagi mit einem Strohhalm in die Seite.

Usagis Gesicht wurde dunkelrot und sie drehte sich hastig in alle Richtungen um, um sicherzugehen, dass Mamoru nicht auf einmal hinter ihr stand. „Ja, ich liebe ihn, wenn es das ist, was du meinst."

Motoki grinste breit. „Ich wusste es!"

„Es war nach deinem gestrigen Verhalten auch ein bisschen _zu_ offensichtlich.", schaltete sich nun auch Reika ein, „Du warst ja ziemlich verzweifelt, als du wissen wolltest, ob er es mag, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen."

„Wer _bist_ du eigentlich?", fragte Usagi verwundert, „Du redest mit mir als würdest du mich kennen, aber ich hab' dich hier noch nie gesehen."

„Uh...", Motoki nahm Reikas Hand, „Usagi-chan, das ist meine Freundin Reika. Wir sind jetzt schon seit über einem Jahr zusammen. Ich rede viel über dich und deine Freundinnen, deshalb weiß sie auch so viel über dich. Sorry..." Kleinlaut kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf.

Usagi war sprachlos, nachdem sie das Wort 'Freundin' gehört hatte. Den Rest von Motokis Worten hörte sie gar nicht mehr. „Freundin?", wisperte sie leise.

Motoki und Reika nickten.

„ABER ICH DACHTE, DU WÄRST SCHWUL!", kreischte Usagi. Nahezu alle Köpfe in der Arcade drehten sich zu ihr um und starrten sie an.

Reika schnappte nach Luft und versuchte verzweifelt, ihr Lachen hinter einem Bounty-Tuch zu verbergen.

Ihr Freund warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, ehe er sich zu Usagi umdrehte. „Warum bitte denkst du so was? Ich dachte immer, du wärst in mich verknallt gewesen?"

Usagi schüttelte grinsend ihren Kopf. „Pfft, das war doch nur, um meine Gefühle für Mamo-chan zu verbergen. Du warst immer wie ein älterer Bruder für mich, Motoki. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das."

„Ja." Er starrte sie an und erinnerte sie an seine erste Frage.

„Oh. Na ja, du bist immer so vergnügt und spaßig. Du liebst es zu tratschen. Du trägst diese Schürze... Du wirkst halt auf mich einfach ein bisschen schwul, das ist alles.", erklärte Usagi zwischen ihren Lachanfällen.

Sie und Reika hielten einander fest, als sie vor Lachen krümmten.

Motoki stand wie angewurzelt und mit knallrotem Gesicht hinter dem Tresen.

* * *

„Mamoru-san!", rief Rei und lief schnell zu dem jungen Mann hinüber. Sie wusste, dass er hier im Rosengarten sein würde, um nachzudenken – sie hatte ihn in der letzten Zeit einfach zu oft verfolgt, um nicht seine Gewohnheiten zu kennen. 

Der junge Mann seufzte, als er ihre Stimme vernahm. Er fühlte sich einfach nicht in der Lage, den gestrigen Tag noch einmal zu erleben. „Ja?", fragte er schließlich. Je eher er das Gespräch mit Rei hinter sich brachte, desto eher würde er wieder Zeit haben, um an Usagi zu denken.

Rei stand leicht befremdet vor ihm. „Uhm... Ich muss mit dir reden. Es... uhm... ist wirklich wichtig.", stammelte sie.

„Okay.", resignierte Mamoru, „Was ist es?" Er deutete auf den Platz neben sich.

Rei nahm seine Einladung an und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bank. Sie räusperte sich. Mamoru wartete.

„Ich wollte nur sagen... Tut mir leid, dass ich so eine Nervensäge war. Du hattest recht – es gibt andere Jungs für mich. Du und Usagi, ihr passt perfekt zu einander, das ist mir jetzt klar geworden.", stotterte Rei, sich immer noch unwohl fühlend.

Mamoru lächelte.

Sie blickte ihn wütend an. „Obwohl... Für jemanden, der behauptet, er wäre in Usagi verliebt, behandelst du sie wie den Kaugummi unter deinen Schuhen! Du hast sie gestern wirklich sehr verletzt, Mamoru-san. Wenn du das nicht bald wieder hinbiegst, dann hast du ein echtes Problem. Das verspreche ich dir."

Er zuckte zusammen. „Ich will es ja wieder gut machen... Ich weiß bloß nicht wie!"

„Du solltest dir schnellstens was einfallen lassen. Wenn du meiner besten Freundin noch einmal so weh tun solltest... Nun, dann solltest du lieber schon dein Testament geschrieben haben!", warnte die Miko.

Mamoru wich vor ihr zurück. Sie hatte _wirklich_ ernst geklungen und, was Usagi bestätigen konnte, Rei war furchteinflössend, wenn sie sauer war. „Ich werd' mir 'was einfallen lassen.", versprach er. Rei saß immer noch neben ihm. „Noch etwas?"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass in Zukunft diese Sache zwischen uns steht, Mamoru-san. Ich würde es wirklich toll finden, wenn wir Freunde werden könnten." Rei rutschte unruhig hin und her. Jeder wusste, dass Mamoru eine extrem private Person war. Vielleicht hatte sie ihre Grenzen überschritten.

„Ich auch... Rei-chan."

Sie blinzelte und schaute in sein grinsendes Gesicht. Sie strahlte ihn an – es würde sicher eine interessante Freundschaft werden.

Und endlich war Rei wirklich zufrieden damit, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt hatten.

* * *

Ami und Makoto betraten die Crown Arcade und blickten sich suchend nach Usagi um. Sie hatte die beiden in der Schule den ganzen Tag über gemieden und verschwand nach der letzten Stunde sang und klanglos. Und, was die beiden viel mehr erstaunte, sie musste noch nicht einmal nachsitzen! 

„Usagi-chan!", grüßten sie die Blondine und eilten zu ihr an den Tresen.

Motoki war aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund verdächtig rot im Gesicht.

Noch immer kichernd drehte sich Usagi auf ihrem Stuhl um und begrüßte ihre Freunde. Jetzt, da mit Rei wieder alles im Lot war, fühlte sie sich bereit, auch Ami und Makoto wieder gegenüber zu treten. „Hi Minna!", zwitscherte sie, „Ratet mal! Rei und ich sind wieder Freunde. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und einen Waffenstillstand vereinbart."

Ami blinzelte vor Erstaunen. „Usagi-chan! Du redest so vernünftig! Oh, ich bin so stolz. Ich wusste, dass sich unsere Lernperioden auszahlen würden...!"

Die anderen rollten die Augen.

„Wissen sie denn.. alles?", fragte Motoki hinterhältig.

Auf Usagis Gesicht zeichnete sich Furcht ab. „Nein, Motoki-onii-san! Sag's ihnen nicht!"

Es war zu spät. Motoki würde Spaß bei seiner Revanche haben... „Sagt mal, Mädels, wollt ihr das Neueste über Mamoru und Usagi hören?"

Makoto und Ami lehnten sich beide neugierig über den Tresen.

Usagi nickte in Richtung Arcade-Manager. „Siehst du? Jetzt macht er es schon wieder... Ich schwöre, er kann nur schwul sein."

Reika kicherte. „Vertrau' mir, er ist definitiv heterosexuell. Ich muss es schließlich wissen." Usagi starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, als Reika ihr zuzwinkerte.

„Nein!", rief Makoto, nachdem Motoki den beiden verraten hatte, was Usagi ihm anvertraut hatte. „Wir müssen die beiden unbedingt zusammen bringen!" Ami, trotz deutlicher Röte im Gesicht, nickte zustimmend.

„Nein!", protestierte Usagi, „Das wäre zu berechenbar. Lasst die Finger aus meinem Liebesleben. Wenn ich Hilfe brauche, dann weiß ich, wo ich euch finden kann."

Seufzend gestanden sich die anderen ein, dass Usagi recht hatte.

„Mann, und ich wollte endlich mal meine persönliche 'Matchmaker Motoki'-Schürze tragen... Die hab' ich extra für solche Anlässe anfertigen lassen..." Er griff unter den Tresen und holte eine Schürze hervor, um sie den Mädchen zu zeigen.

„Sie ist pink!", lachte Reika.

„Sie hat eine kleine Schildkröte auf der Vorderseite." Makoto krauste die Nase. Schildkröten waren niedlich und alles, aber eine angenähte Schildkröte auf einer pinkfarbenen Schürze? Ewww.

Aber das Schlimmste musste erst noch ausgesprochen werden. „Sie hat... _Rüschen_!" Das war tatsächlich das Schlimmste und Ami, die wie immer diejenige war, die am logischsten dachte, hatte es ausgesprochen.

„Motoki? Du denkst nicht wirklich daran, dieses Ding zu tragen, oder? Du wirst damit nämlich leicht schwul wirken." Seltsamerweise kam der Kommentar nicht von Usagi.

Enter Chiba Mamoru.

Usagi wurde rot und schaute ihn zum ersten Mal seit dem Vorfall des vergangenen Tages an. Sie blinzelte, als sie sah, dass Rei sehr nahe neben Mamoru stand und wandte ihr Gesicht ab. '_Ich dachte, Rei hatte mir grünes Licht bei Mamo-chan gegeben...Warum kommt sie dann mit ihm zusammen zur Arcade? Vielleicht ist das ja ein abgekartetes Spiel der beiden...'_ Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, als sie den Gedanken weiter verfolgte. Sie dachte nicht einmal daran, dass sie eventuell überreagieren könnte.

Hätte sie jedoch realisiert, dass sie viel Lärm um Nichts machte, sie hätte sich selbst eine Menge Unannehmlichkeiten erspart.


	6. Chapter 6 Coffee Stain

**Disclaimer: Hätte ich schwarze Haare, wäre Japanerin und würde Naoko Takeuchi heißen.. dann könnte ich sagen, mir gehört Sailor Moon. **

**Aber so... Mir gehören weder die Figuren noch die Story an sich.. ::heul::**

* * *

_Kapitel 6: Coffee Stain_

* * *

Während Usagi noch in Gedanken versunken war, begrüßte der Rest der Gruppe die Neuankömmlinge. 

„Kaffee?", fragte Motoki seinen besten Freund, obwohl er die Antwort längst kannte. Seine Hand hatte auch wie von selbst bereits nach einer Tasse gegriffen.

Nickend wandte sich Mamoru zu Usagi um. Als sein Blick auf sie fiel, schien er alles andere um sich herum zu vergessen. Es gab nur noch die beiden. Mamoru trat einen Schritt näher, ohne selbst zu wissen, was er tat. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er in ihrer Nähe sein musste.

Usagi schaute auf und blickte Mamoru wütend an. „Lass mich alleine, Mamoru-baka. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, um mich mit dir herumzuschlagen. Meinst du nicht, dass du mich in der letzten Zeit schon genug verletzt hast?"

Mamoru zuckte zusammen und blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. Er hatte sie doch nicht verletzten _wollen_. „Es tut mir leid, Odango...", sagte er mit ernster Stimme, doch weiter kam er nicht.

„ICH HEISSE USAGI!" Und mit einer Usagi-typischen Geste griff sie sich die nächstbeste Sache – Motokis 'Matchmaker' Schürze – und warf sie Mamoru an den Kopf. Natürlich, es würde nicht weh tun. Aber es würde peinlich für ihn sein.

Und wie auf die Sekunde betrat in diesem Augenblick eine Gruppe von Mamorus Verehrerinnen die Arcade, die es gar nicht erwarten konnten, ihm ihre Augenaufschläge vorzuführen.

Rei stöhnte. „_Bitte_ sagt mir, dass ich nie so schlimm war..."

„Du warst schlimmer.", antwortete Usagi und streckte ihr die Zunge heraus. Und das, natürlich, startete den Zungenkrieg aller Zungenkriege. _Rei würde mich nie so hintergehen._, dachte Usagi und versuchte, das Gefühl der Eifersucht zu unterdrücken. Es waren Mamorus Tricks, um die sie sich Sorgen machen musste...

„Kinder!", bat Ami seufzend und versuchte, die beiden wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Motoki erspähte seine 'Matchmaker' Schürze in Mamorus Händen und hoffte, dass sie keine Schmutzflecken davongetragen hatte. Er keuchte auf, als er sah, dass sich der Schildkrötenaufnäher an einer Stelle ablöste. „NEIN!"

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm um. Er hustete verlegen.

Damit richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Mamoru, der verzweifelt versuchte, sich seinen Fanclub vom Leibe zu halten. „Zurück, ihr Monster! Zurück, sage ich!" Er rückte näher an Usagi heran. Hauptsache weg von diesen hormongesteuerten kichernden Verrückten.

„Oh, ich möchte dich mal ankleiden. Du würdest _sooooooo_ süß aussehen!", kreischte eines der Mädchen.

„Ich _liebe_ Männer in pink...", seufzte eine andere.

„Du bist so männlich!", hauchte eine dritte und ging mit schwingenden Hüften auf den armen Mann zu.

Mamoru 'eepte' und verschwand schnell hinter Usagi, wobei sein Ellenbogen versehentlich Kontakt mit der Tasse Kaffee machte, die Motoki in seinen Händen hielt. Der Kaffee spritzte durch die Gegend – genau in Usagis Gesicht!

Usagi schrie auf, als das heiße Getränk ihr Gesicht traf und am Hals entlang in Richtung Nacken rann. Hastig griff sie nach einem Stück Küchenpapier, doch ehe sie ihr Gesicht trocken wischen konnte, spürte sie etwas anderes auf ihrer Haut. Sie schloss ihre Augen, um das unbekannte Etwas besser identifizieren zu können.

Usagi neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig, stieß jedoch schon bald auf ein Hindernis, welches ihr Kinn blockierte. Ihre Bewegung schien das weiche Objekt sogar noch enger an ihren Hals zu pressen. Das Objekt war Mamorus Kopf und das weiche Gefühl stammte von den dunklen Haarspitzen, die über ihre unglaublich sensible Haut strichen. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen geschockten Ausdruck an, als sie realisierte, was genau vor sich ging. Mamoru, ihr scheinbarer Feind, küsste sanft die Kaffeetropfen von ihrer Haut!

Mamoru hingegen merkte nicht einmal, was genau er tat – bis es zu spät war. Es war wie vorher, als er Rei erzählt hatte, dass er Usagi liebte... Jemand schien ihn zu kontrollieren. Der normale Mamoru hätte mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit nie begonnen, Odango den Kaffee von ihrem Gesicht zu küssen. Zumindest nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit der Arcade. Aber was könnte besser sein als... Kaffee gemixt mit Usagi? Das war Mamorus größter Wunsch, der endlich wahr wurde.

Der blonde Teenager legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, als ein süßer Schauer ihren Rücken entlang rann. Sie musste ihre gesamte Selbstkontrolle aufbringen, um nicht aufzustöhnen. Zwar wollte sie Mamorus Gesten nicht erwidern, aber sie würde sie mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit in vollen Zügen genießen! Zumindest im Moment.

Schon bald waren alle Kaffeetropfen dank Mamorus 'Reinigungsmethode' beseitigt, doch das hinderte ihn nicht, sein Gesicht noch enger an Usagis zu pressen. Er sog den Duft der Blondine auf und seine Lippen wanderten über eine Stelle an ihrem Hals, obwohl es keinen wirklichen Grund mehr dafür gab. Nun ja, seit wann gab es überhaupt einen wirklichen Grund, Usagis Hals zu küssen? Mit den Papiertüchern wäre die ganze Angelegenheit binnen weniger Sekunden erledigt gewesen... obwohl keiner von beiden sich über das Geschehen beklagte. Im Gegenteil, um ehrlich zu sein, da beide insgeheim jeden Kuss, jede Berührung genossen hatten.

Dank der Eigenbewegung von Mamorus Lippen hatte Usagi nun eine blasse (und hoffentlich nur vorübergehende oder Kenji würde die beiden umbringen) Erinnerung an den Vorfall in der Crown Arcade.

Geschockt starrten die übrigen Besucher der Arcade das Pärchen an, deren Interaktion miteinander immer intensiver wurde. Traurigerweise gab es noch keine echten Küsse. Motoki wollte wirklich gerne das Popcorn herausholen, doch gleichzeitig wollte er es noch aufbewahren, für wenn die 'Zeit' kam. Und jeder wusste, was _damit_ gemeint war.

„Oh mein Gott, seine Lippen sind an den Hals der Blondine geklebt!", kreischte eine der verrückten Fans (diejenige, die schnell die pinkfarbene Schürze aufgegriffen hatte, als sie Mamoru aus den Händen fiel, nachdem er das Gesicht seines Odangos von dem Kaffee befreit hatte). Der gesamte Fanclub blickte absolut enttäuscht drein, obwohl sie sich eingestehen mussten, dass es wirklich eine romantische Aktion gewesen war. Jede von ihnen wünschte sich nur, dass _sie_ 'anstelle der beneidenswerten Blondine' gewesen wäre.

Der Ausruf diente dazu, Usagi und Mamoru wieder in die Realität zurückzubringen. Was, unglücklicherweise, auch gleichzeitig das Ende der Darstellung bedeutete.

Mamorus Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck echten Horrors, als er begriff, was er gerade getan hatte. „Es tut mir leid!", keuchte er, während er sich gleichzeitig langsam zurückzog. Er warf noch einen Blick auf seinen Fanclub – und rannte um sein Leben. Keiner wusste, ob seine Entschuldigung den Küssen (und dem Knutschfleck) galt oder seinen gemeinen Worten vom Vortag, doch das war auch egal.

Die Türen der Crown Arcade schlossen sich und verbargen die Gestalt des Flüchtenden vor weiteren Blicken.

* * *

Träumerisch blickte Usagi Mamoru hinterher. Ihre schnelle Atmung war klar und deutlich in der Stille, die auf Mamorus Flucht folgte, zu hören. Auch wenn er nicht ihre Lippen geküsst hatte, das Erlebte reichte schon aus, um ihr die Luft wegbleiben zu lassen. Usagi versuchte zwar, ihm einen bösen Blick hinterher zu werfen, doch sie konnte es nicht über sich bringen, ihre Gefühle für ihn zu verleugnen. Sie liebte ihren Mamo-chan und liebte, was gerade eben passiert war. Wenn sie nun noch herausfinden könnte, was das alles bedeutete... 

Die Senshi und Reika starrten mit offenem Mund zwischen Usagi und der Tür der Arcade hin und her.

Motoki grinste nur und zwinkerte Usagi zu, als sie ihn fragend anblickte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als er bemerkte, dass Mamorus Fanclub nun hinter _seiner_ pinkfarbenen Schürze her war! Die hatten vielleicht Nerven... Er schnappte sich seinen Besen und verfolgte die Mädchen, die sich weigerten, 'die männliche pinkfarbene Schürze des dunkelhaarigen Traummannes' wieder herzugeben.

„Das ist _meine_ männliche pinkfarbene Schürze!", korrigierte Motoki sie.

Reika verdrehte die Augen.

Usagi starrte immer noch auf die geschlossene Tür, ihre Gedanken immer bei Mamoru.

* * *

Frustriert fuhr sich Mamoru mit der Hand durch die Haare und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe und Not einen Schrei. Er, der Meister der Selbstkontrolle, war gerade praktisch über den Hals eines jungen Mädchens hergefallen. Und nicht nur irgendeines Mädchens – Usagi! Die drei Jahre jünger war als er. Und ihn nun vermutlich noch mehr hasste als zuvor. 

Und das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache? Nach all dem, was bisher passiert war, hatte er _immer_ noch nicht ihre Lippen erforschen können!

Genervt kickte er eine leere Dose in eine dunkle Gasse, um seinen Stress ein wenig abzubauen. Einige Rowdys würden ihm sicher helfen können, seine aufgestaute Wut loszuwerden...

Wo waren solche Raufbolde, wenn man sie mal brauchte?

* * *

Seufzend schlurfte Usagi nach Hause. Sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag ununterbrochen über Mamoru und sein Verhalten nachgedacht und doch wurde sie nicht schlau aus diesem Mann – er war einfach _so_ kompliziert Die Blondine warf die Tür ins Schloss und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen. Ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig. 

Ikuko kam aus dem Wohnzimmer, als sie den lauten Knall hörte. „Usa-chan?", fragte sie und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf ihre Tochter. Augenblicklich blieben ihre Augen an einem kleinen dunklen Flecken am Hals ihrer Tochter hängen.

Usagi schluckte, als sie den Blick ihrer Mutter bemerkte. „Ja, Okaa-san?"

„Was ist das an deinem Hals? ... Ist etwas passiert?" Ikuko bedeutete ihrer Tochter, näher zu kommen.

Usagi folgte dem Wunsch ihrer Mutter und ging langsam zu ihr hinüber. „Ähm, was meinst du?"

„Mit Mamoru-san?", hakte Ikuko nach.

Keuchend blickte der Teenager ihre Mutter an. _Wusste_ ihre Mutter etwa näheres? „Ähm...", stotterte sie erneut und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Innerlich lachte Ikuko über das Verhalten ihrer Tochter. „Es ist nur, dass du meistens sauer über etwas bist, was dieser Mamoru getan hat."

Usagi unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Seufzen. „Oh, das ist alles?", fragte sie, nun schon wieder fröhlicher. Vielleicht fragte ihre Mutter wirklich nur so. Vielleicht waren ihre Gefühle für den Baka doch nicht so offensichtlich, wie sie ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Vielleicht wusste niemand außer ihr, Mamoru und denjenigen in der Crown Arcade, was passiert war. Und doch hatte Usagi Angst, dass jeder sofort wusste, was passiert war, nachdem er einen Blick auf sie geworfen hatte. Wow, soviel zum Thema Paranoia...

„Nein, das ist nicht alles. Was ist das für eine Stelle an deinem Hals?" Ikuko deutete auf den Flecken am Hals ihrer Tochter.

„Äh, was?", stellte Usagi sich dumm. „Dieses Ding? Es ist... ähm... ein Kaffeefleck. Ja genau, ein Kaffeefleck! Mamoru-baka hat Kaffee über mich geschüttet und der hat meine Haut verbrannt.", erklärte sie. Das war die Wahrheit. Sie hatte nur vergessen, _wie_ er die Kaffeeflecken wieder entfernt hatte...

Ikuko zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte ihre Tochter streng an. Sie glaubte Usagi nicht, nicht eine Sekunde. Aber wenn sie und Mamoru ihr eigenes kleines Geheimnis haben wollten, bitte...

Ein schrilles Piepen, das aus Usagis Tasche zu kommen schien, unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Bevor sie ihre Tochter jedoch fragen konnte, was das alles bedeutete, was diese schon aus dem Haus gestürmt. Während sie mit einem kleinen pinkfarbenen Pager sprach? Wie seltsam. Aber andererseits verhielt Usagi sich häufig seltsam. Ikuko zuckte mit den Schultern und kehrte wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie würde ihre Tochter später noch genauer zu dem 'Kaffeefleck' befragen.

* * *

Wo waren nur diese Rowdys? Mamorus Faust machte Bekanntschaft mit der Steinmauer in einer kleinen Nebenstraße – die einzige Möglichkeit, seinen Frust abzubauen. Er wusste, dass Usagi eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten in der Arcade fordern würde. Das einzige Problem war nur, dass er nicht wusste, ob und vor allem wie er ihr seine Gefühle beichten sollte. 

Er war verwirrt. Aber er würde seine geliebte grüne Jacke wetten, dass Usagi noch viel verwirrter war als er selbst. Warum hatte er die Beziehung zwischen sich und Usagi nicht einfach so lassen können, wie sie war? Warum hatte er seinen Mund nicht bei sich behalten können? Wortwörtlich...

Wie als Antwort auf seine Gebete spürte Mamoru die mittlerweile familiäre Verwandlung von Sailor Moon. Nun gut, er hatte zwar keine Rowdys getroffen, aber die Youmas waren auch nicht schlecht, um Frust abzubauen. Und Mamoru musste dringend seinen Frust abbauen.

Er folgte dem inneren Band, das ihn wie immer zu Sailor Moon führte und verwandelte sich in einer dunklen Gasse in Tuxedo Kamen. In der Gestalt des maskierten Superhelden Tokios konnte Mamoru seinem verzwickten Liebensleben entfliehen. Zumindest für eine kurze Zeit.

Mamoru verdrehte die Augen, als er sich vor dem Geschäft wiederfand, in dem Motoki seine handgefertigte Schürze geordert hatte. Er stöhnte auf, als er daran dachte, wie Motokis grauenvolle Schürze dazu beigetragen hatte, ihn in diese Situation zu bringen. Hätte Usagi sie ihm nicht ausgerechnet in dem Moment an den Kopf geworfen, als sein Fanclub die Crown Arcade betreten hatte, dann hätte seinen innersten Gefühlen vielleicht nicht nachgegeben.

Nein, das stimmte so auch nicht. Es war nicht die schuld der Schürze, dass Mamoru sich in Usagis Gegenwart einfach nicht zurückhalten konnte. Die Schürze war völlig unschuldig. Die arme Schürze, wurde einfach verantwortlich gemacht für Mamorus fehlende Selbstkontrolle...

Tuxedo Kamen schüttelte seinen Kopf, um seine Gedanken von pinkfarbenen Schürzen und blonden Odangos zu befreien. Er musste sich jetzt auf den Kampf konzentrieren.

Er bemerkte, dass Sailor Moon zu Boden ging und wusste, dass die Senshi nicht mehr rechtzeitig kommen würden, um ihre Anführerin zu retten. Bevor der Youma die blonde Superheldin am Boden festnageln konnte, sprang Tuxedo Kamen dazwischen. Woher kam dieser pinkfarbene Youma in Form einer Schürze überhaupt?

Mit klopfendem Herzen griff sich der einzige Mann (der Youma war definitiv weiblich) Sailor Moon und schaffte sie aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone. Hinter einem breiten Pfeiler beobachteten die beiden, wie die übrigen Senshi den Youma mit ihren Attacken schwächten, damit Sailor Moon ihn besiegen konnte, wenn sie sich wieder ein wenig gesammelt hatte.

Schon komisch, wie so eine zierliche Person in ihm solch starken Gefühle erweckte. Beinahe wie Usagi. Tuxedo Kamen zuckte zusammen und zwang sich, jetzt nicht an sein Odango zu denken. Er musste sich auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren. Verflucht seien seine Emotionen, die ihm schon wieder in die Quere kamen.

Sein Blick flog über die Blondine in seinen Armen, er suchte nach möglichen Verletzungen. Immerhin hatte der Youma sie ziemlich hart getroffen... Tuxedo Kamen wunderte sich, wie besorgt er um Sailor Moon war. Das einzige andere Mädchen, das _Gefühle_ in ihm weckte, war Usagi und – _warum_ kam er nur immer wieder zu diesem Schluss? Seine Gedanken wiederholten sich ja schon selbst in seinem Kopf. Es war ablenkend. Es war lästig. Es war nervig.

Tuxedo Kamens Augen verengten sich plötzlich, als er Sailor Moons Hals erblickte. Ihr Halsband war verrutscht und hatte den Blick freigegeben auf eine Art Verletzung. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er harsch.

Sailor Moon starrte ihn an und verstand nicht, was er meinte. „Hm, ich hab' über die Attacke bescheid bekommen, als ich gerade auf dem Heimweg von der Crown Arcade war und ich bin so schnell gekommen wie ich konnte und ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich verletzt werden würde und es tut mir leid, dass du mich wieder retten musstest und ich weiß, dass du mich deswegen hassen musst und..." Sie redete in einem fort und holte nicht einmal mehr Luft.

_Was für ein komplizierter Endlos-Satz._, dachte der logische Teil von Mamorus Gehirn. „Das ist nicht, was ich meinte.", unterbrach er die blonde Senshi, „Was ist mit deinem Hals passiert? Bist du verletzt?"

Die Blondine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Oh, das ist nichts. Das ist bloß ein 'Kaffeefleck'.", erklärte sie und schaute verlegen zu Boden. Das war wirklich peinlich. Was, wenn er genau wusste, was es tatsächlich war?

_Kaffee. _Dieses Wort wiederholte sich ununterbrochen in Mamorus Gedanken und erinnerte ihn daran, was zuvor in der Arcade zwischen ihm und seinem Odango vorgefallen war. Warte, hatte Sailor Moon nicht gerade eben gesagt, dass sie vor der Attacke in der Crown Arcade gewesen war? Was, wenn sie eine aus seinem Fanclub war!? Aber keine von diesen dummen Mädchen konnte seiner Usako das Wasser reichen, also warum...

Es war offiziell. Er war verrückt. Selbst inmitten eines Kampfes dachte er nur an Usagi und seine Gefühle für die Blondine. Usagi. Kampf. Arcade. 'Kaffeefleck.' Obwohl er verwirrt war, schaffte Mamoru es, noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Usa...ko?"


	7. Chapter 7 Oops

..:sich räuspert:.. Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren... _blah blah blah..._ sind hier ver... _blah blah blah..._ ..:noch mal in den unterlagen nachschaut:.. ...hat es sich ergeben, dass... _blah blah blah..._ Ich bin also zu dem Schluss gekommen - Sailor Moon gehört einzig und allein Naoko Takeuchi und nicht mir! ..:geschockt dreinschaut und anfängt zu heulen:.. WARUM??

* * *

_**Kapitel 7: …Oops**_

* * *

Sailor Moons Augen wurden groß. „Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?" Ihr Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust, aus Aufregung und Angst, er könne herausgefunden haben, wer sie war. Und wegen des sehr persönlichen Spitznamens. Ihre Hand griff nach seinem Arm, ihre himmelblauen Augen sahen ihr fragend an.

„Um, vergiss' es...", stotterte Tuxedo Kamen hastig. Wenn er mit seiner Vermutung falsch lag, dann wollte er nicht, dass eine gewisse Superheldin mit ihrer Tiara auf ihn losging. Er war momentan ja sehr durcheinander, deshalb konnte es sein, dass er viel Lärm um Nichts machte. Wer konnte das schon wissen? Sicher nicht er, da er noch zu geschockt war ob der vorangegangenen Ereignisse des Tages.

„Du hast etwas zu mir gesagt und ich will wissen, was es war.", schmollte die Blondine.

Glücklicherweise blieb Tuxedo Kamen die Antwort erspart, als der Youma, auf der Flucht vor den übrigen Senshi, plötzlich hinter den beiden auftauchte. „Oh, wen haben wir denn hier?", kicherte das pinkfarbene Ding und schoss mit den Schürzenschnüren nach seiner Beute, um sie zu fangen.

Die Senshi des Mondes schrie auf, als sie die schnelle Bewegung bemerkte und presste sich an Tuxedo Kamen, doch die beiden Bänder schlangen sich um ihren Hals wie ein Lasso um seine Beute. Der Youma zog sie zusammen und schnürte der Blondine so die Luft zum Atmen ab. Tuxedo Kamen konnte nur stumm zusehen und es nicht fassen, dass Sailor Moon ausgerechnet in seinen Armen vom Gegner angegriffen wurde.

Usagi hatte scheinbar wirklich seine Sinne verdreht. Noch nie zuvor war ihm so etwas passiert.

Die Sailor Senshi rannten genau in dem Augenblick um die Ecke, als ihre Anführerin in den Armen ihres Retter ohnmächtig zusammen sank. „Was ist passiert?", fragte eine aufgebrachte Sailor Mars, die Sorge um ihre Freundin verborgen hinter dem wütenden Ton, mit dem sie 'Cape Boy' anfuhr.

Tuxedo Kamen zuckte nur mit den Schultern, er beachtete die drei Senshi überhaupt nicht, sondern versuchte hektisch, die blonde Kriegerin des Mondes von den Schürzenschnüren des Youma zu befreien, indem er sie mit seinen scharfen (aber ansonsten kümmerlichen) Rosen zerschnitt.

„Meine Schnüre!", jammerte der Youma, „Das waren die einzigen Dinge, die mich zusammenhielten! _NEIN_!" Mit diesen Worten lösten sich die Nähte und die einzelnen Stoffteile sanken zu Boden. Die Senshi starrten einander sprachlos vor Schock an und wussten nicht so recht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollten.

„Heißt das, wir hätten nur diese verdammten _Schürzenschnüre_ durchtrennen müssen?", schrie Sailor Jupiter und schlug ihre Faust vor lauter Frust gegen die Häuserwand. „Unsere Anführerin wurde verletzt, weil wir zu blöd waren, daran zu denken, ein paar Schnüre zu durchtrennen...!"

Merkur legte Hand auf Jupiters Schulter, in der Hoffnung, ihr stillen Trost zu spenden. „Es tut mir leid. Es ist meine Schuld. Mein Computer hätte die Schwachstelle des Youma viel schneller finden müssen."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Merkur.", widersprach Mars ihrer Gefährtin. „Ich denke, wir stehen noch alle unter Schock, ich meine, ein Angriff durch einen pinkfarbenen Youma in Form einer Schürze, so kurz nach dem Vorfall zwischen Sailor Moon und du-weißt-schon-wem in der Crown Arcade..."

Tuxedo Kamens Mund stand offen. Also waren seine Vermutungen _doch_ richtig! Sein Odango _war_ die Kämpferin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. Nun, zumindest erklärte das, weshalb sie in ihm so unglaublich starke Gefühle auslöste, genau wie Usagi. Weil Sailor Moon Usagi _war_... Dieser Gedanke wirbelte in seinem Kopf herum, bis er ein Ziehen an seinen Armen spürte. Er blickte auf und sah, dass Mars und Jupiter versuchten, Sailor Moon aus seinen Armen zu befreien. „Und _was_ genau denkt ihr, macht ihr hier macht?", fragte er mit eisiger Stimme.

„Wir versuchen, unsere Anführerin zurückzubekommen, damit wir sicher gehen können, dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung ist und wir sie dann nach Hause bringen können.", schnauzte Mars Tuxedo Kamen an und zog noch stärker an Usagis Arm. Merkur kicherte leise im Hintergrund, sie wollte einerseits Mars den Rücken stärken, andererseits aber auch den Frieden bewahren.

Tuxedo Kamen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe endlich einen Weg gefunden, wie ich die Dinge wieder gut machen kann, Sailor Mars."

Mars starrte ihn an, die Worte kamen ihr sonderbar bekannt vor. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie am Nachmittag mit Mamoru im Park war und er ihr versprochen hatte, die Dinge zwischen ihm und ihrer besten Freundin zu klären. Und wie er genau diese Worte gebraucht hatte...

„Mamoru-san?", fragte sie zögerlich.

Jupiter und Merkur blickten einander an, ratlos.

Mamoru nickte nur knapp, doch diese kurze Bewegung genügte, um Rei zu beschwichtigen. „Ich werde sie jetzt nach Hause bringen. Macht euch keine Sorgen um sie."

Mars trat einige Schritte zurück. Ihre Mit-Senshi folgten ihrer Führung und gaben Tuxedo Kamen, der Sailor Moon immer noch in seinen Armen trug, den Weg frei.

„Das war Mamoru-san?", fragte Sailor Merkur und verwandelte sich wieder in Mizuno Ami zurück.

Rei nickte.

„... _Woher_ weiß er, wo sie wohnt?", fragte Makoto nach einer kurzen Stille.

* * *

Ikuko ging unruhig den Flur ihres Hauses entlang. Irgendetwas war nicht richtig und sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass es etwas mit ihrer Tochter zu tun hatte. Vielleicht reagierte sie auch übertrieben, aber ihr Erlebnis mit den Rowdys hatte sie nervös gemacht. Usagi wäre nicht in der Lage, sich selbst zu verteidigen, sollte _ihr_ so etwas passieren und Ikuko konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mamoru immer da würde, um ihr kleines Mädchen zu retten. Es war reines Glück, dass er zur Stelle war, um _sie_ vor den Rowdys zu retten, aber wie hoch standen die Chancen, dass er auch zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort war, um auf Usagi aufzupassen? Außer natürlich, seine Obsession mit ihrer Tochter würde so schlimm, dass er anfing, ihr ständig heimlich zu folgen, wobei Ikuko ihn in diesem Fall mit ihrem Nudelholz verfolgen würde...

Und was hatte es mit diesem 'Kaffeefleck' auf sich? Kaffee hinterließ keine Flecken auf der _Haut_. Die blauhaarige Frau hatte das nagende Gefühl, dass sie wusste, was dieser Fleck war, aber sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen. Wie standen die Chancen, dass sich die Dinge zwischen ihrer Tochter und diesem Mamoru so schnell entwickelt hatten? Vorausgesetzt natürlich, Mamoru hatte sich endlich entschuldigt...

Sie sank auf die Couch nieder und seufzte laut. Fürs Erste würde sie warten, bis Usagi endlich wieder nach Hause kam. Dann erst würde sie die Befragung beginnen...

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen verwandelte sich wieder in Mamoru zurück, kaum, dass er außer Sichtweite der übrigen Senshi war. Danach blickte er die stille Gestalt der Superheldin in seinen Armen an. Nun, wie konnte er _sie_ wieder in ihre normale Straßenkleidung zurückverwandeln...? Mamoru atmete tief ein und beschloss, sich später erst darüber Gedanken zu machen, wenn er bei ihr zu Hause war. So wie er Usagi einschätzte, hatte sie ihre Eltern sicherlich sofort informiert, als sie ihre besonderen Kräfte entdeckte. Und falls die Blondine ihre geheime Identität als Sailor Moon wider Erwarten doch vor ihren Eltern geheimgehalten hatte, nun, dann war es sicherlich nicht Mamorus Schuld, dass er davon ausgegangen war, dass Usagi ihren Mund nicht halten konnte. Wenn das der Fall war, dann... oops.

Aber Mamoru hatte keine Zeit, alle 'Wenn und Abers' gedanklich durchzugehen, da er bereits die Einfahrt zum Haus der Tsukinos entlang ging. Zum Glück war niemand in der Nähe, der beobachten konnte, wie ein gewöhnlicher Sstudent Tokios bekannteste Blondine in seinen Armen trug.

Mamoru beeilte sich, die Haustür zu erreichen und drückte hektisch die Klingel. Usagis Kopf hatte er dabei in beschützender Geste gegen seine Brust gepresst, als sich die Tür öffnete und die Frau im Türrahmen erschien, der er am vergangenen Tag noch sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte.

* * *

Bevor Ikuko Zeit hatte, es sich auf der Couch bequem zu machen, wurde sie durch wiederholtes Pressen der Türklingel aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie grummelte leise und stand auf, um zur Tür zu gehen. Ihr fragender Blick fiel auf den berühmt-berüchtigten Chiba Mamoru, der eine Blondine mit zwei Odangos in seinen Armen hielt.

„... Mamoru?", fragte sie verwundert.

Mamoru nickte stumm und drängte sich an der blauhaarigen Frau vorbei ins Haus der Tsukinos. „Es tut mir leid, Tsukino-san. Ich musste sie so schnell wie möglich nach Hause bringen. Sie wurde während des Kampfes verletzt, deshalb...", erklärte Mamoru entschuldigend.

Von Ikukos Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, wurde Mamoru rasch klar, dass er falsch gelegen hatte, als er annahm, dass Usagi ihre geheime Identität nicht für sich hatte behalten können. _Oops..._, dachte er und verfluchte seine Gedanken.

„Ist das... Sailor Moon?", fragte Ikuko und erinnerte sich, dass sie in den Fernsehnachrichten etwas über die sogenannten 'Sailor Senshi' gehört hatte. Als Mamoru zögerlich nickte, fuhr sie fort: „Was meinst du damit, du musstest sie _nach Hause bringen_...?"

Innerliche zuckte Mamoru zusammen. Nun, _er_ hatte sich und Usagi in diese Situation gebrachte... Sein Odango würde ihn umbringen, wenn sie wieder aufwachte und herausfand, dass er ihre Identität als Sailor Moon ausgerechnet ihrer Mutter verraten hatte. Bevor er Ikuko eine Antwort geben konnte, fiel Usagis Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und gab den Blick frei auf ihren nackten Hals.

„... USAGI?", kreischte Ikuko, als sie den 'Kaffeefleck' sah. Sie zog Mamoru an seinem Arm die Treppen hinauf bis in Usagis Zimmer. „Leg' sie aufs Bett."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann folgte dem Befehl sofort.

„Nun..." Ikuko seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Mamoru, sei doch bitte so gut und erklär' mir, wie es zu diesem sogenannten 'Kaffeefleck' gekommen ist."

Was auch immer Mamoru erwartet hatte, er war sicherlich nicht _das_ gewesen. „Ähm... Hat sie es _so_ genannt?" Er lachte verlegen und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Der strenge Blick Ikukos beantwortete seine Frage. Mamoru schluckte. „Also... Na ja, ich fürchte, ich hab ein wenig die Kontrolle verloren und..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wusste nicht so recht, was er noch sagen sollte. Außerdem war es ihm mehr als unangenehm, dass ausgerechnet die Mutter seiner Angebeteten ihn erwischt hatte.

Ikukos Kopf schmerzte immer mehr und sie seufzte. „Ich gehe jetzt und hole mir eine Aspirin. Wenn ich wieder hier bin, hast du besser einige Antworten für mich, Chiba Mamoru."

_Geez... Und ich dachte, Motoki meinte, Usagis Mutter wäre so umgänglich..._, dachte Mamoru und sweatdroppte.

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter Tsukino Ikuko geschlossen hatte, richtete Mamoru seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die noch immer bewusstlose Blondine. Seine Hand strich sanft über ihre Wange und er beugte sich vor, um nach weiteren Verletzungen zu suchen. Als er keine äußeren Verletzungen fand, die er versorgen konnte, wanderte sein Blick über den Rest ihres Körpers. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Brosche, die an Sailor Moons Uniform befestigt war. Wie von selbst glitt seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht zu ihrem Körper. Als Mamoru dabei mit seinen Fingern über ihren Knutschfleck fuhr, errötete er. Das gleiche Spiel wiederholte sich, als seine Hand noch tiefer glitt und dabei leicht über Usagis Brust glitt, hin zur Brosche. Er zog leicht daran, um sie näher betrachten zu können (er wollte schließlich nicht sein Gesicht in ihrer Brust vergraben – zumindest nicht, wenn ihre Mutter jeden Augenblick in den Raum zurückkommen konnte) und wurde mit dem Anblick einer sich in Usagi zurückverwandelnden Sailor Moon belohnt, als sich die Brosche von ihrem Fuku löste.

Wer hätte denn gedacht, dass sie während der Verwandlung nackt sein würde? Eine noch tiefere Röte überzog seine Wangen, gerade, als Ikuko erneut das Zimmer betrat.


	8. Chapter 8 Ignorance

Sailor Moon gehört Naoko und nicht mir. ..:sobs:..

* * *

_Kapitel 8: Ignorance_

* * *

Mamoru hatte Glück – die Rückverwandlung von Usagi endete nur wenige Millisekunden, ehe Ikuko die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte, richtig realisieren konnte und so lag Usagi wieder mit ihrer normalen Schuluniform auf ihrem Bett. Aber die Röte, die Mamorus Gesicht überzog, kam Ikuko äußerst verdächtig vor und so fragte sie: „Was hast du da?" Sie deutete auf seine Hand.

Der College-Student blickte hinunter auf seine Finger, welche die Brosche fest umklammerten. „Uh... Nur ihre... Uh, Usagis Brosche...", stammelte er. „Nichts wichtiges!", fügte er noch schnell hinzu. _Zu_ schnell für Ikukos Geschmack.

Die blauhaarige Frau zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nichts wichtiges? Würdest du auch den Fleck am Hals meiner Tochter als 'unwichtig' bezeichnen, Mamoru-san? Oder was ist mit der Tatsache, dass _meine_ Tochter nachts in einem mehr als winzigen Rock durch Tokios Straßen rennt und Monster bekämpft?"

Hastig schüttelte Mamoru seinen Kopf. „So habe ich es nicht gemeint, Tsukino-san. Und wegen des... 'Kaffeeflecks'...", er schluckte, als er Usagis Bezeichnung dafür verwendete, „Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid."

„Bereust du es?"

„Nicht ein bisschen!", erwiderte er mit fester Stimme, „Außer natürlich, Usagi wacht auf und hasst mich deshalb..."

Ikuko blickte ihn streng an, dann lächelte sie und überraschte Mamoru mit diesem plötzlichen Wandel ihres Auftretens. „Gut. Denn ich müsste dich mit der Küchenrolle verfolgen und dich verprügeln, wenn du meiner Usa den Knutschfleck verpasst hättest, ohne es ernst mit ihr zu meinen."

Mamoru starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Wa...?"

„Ich würde es wirklich nicht gut finden, wenn mein Mann dich umbringen würde, weil du unsere Tochter nur benutzt, um deine sexuellen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, deshalb bin ich froh, dass deine... Motivation... auf tiefergehenden Gefühlen basiert.", erklärte Ikuko und es fiel ihr schwer, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Außerdem, was zwischen dir und Usagi läuft, ist eure eigene Sache. Übertreibt es nur nicht oder ich werde dich mit meiner Küchenrolle verfolgen oder mit dem Gewehr meines Mannes."

Mamoru zuckte zusammen. Youmas erschreckten ihn nicht, aber Usagis Eltern...

Ikuko setzte auf die Bettkante und betrachtete ihre Tochter mit einem langen Blick. „Aber, wichtiger als alles andere... Ich muss alles über... Sailor Moon wissen." Ihre Stimme klang ruhig, doch in ihren Augen zeichnete sich die Angst um das Leben ihrer Tochter deutlich ab.

Die einzige andere nicht bewusstlose Person im Raum seufzte und wusste nicht, was genau er der besorgten Mutter erzählen sollte. „Ähm... Ich habe selbst erst heute herausgefunden, dass Usako Sailor Moon ist. Es ist zwar gefährlich, aber ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich sie beschützen werde. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert. Tsukino-san...", Mamoru sah auf und blickte der Frau fest in die Augen, „Ich verspreche es Ihnen."

'Usako?', dachte Ikuko, 'Die Dinge haben sich seit gestern aber schnell entwickelt.' Sie blinzelte und konzentrierte sich auf den Hauptaspekt des Versprechens, dass der junge Mann ihre Tochter beschützen würde. „Ich weiß, dass du fähig bist, dich selbst und andere zu verteidigen." Sie spielte auf ihr Ereignis mit den Rowdys an. „Aber diese Kreaturen, gegen die die Senshi kämpfen... Das sind _Monster_, Mamoru-san, Monster. Und keine Raufbolde. Wie kannst du sie da beschützen?", fragte sie ernst.

Mamoru grinste frech. „Glauben Sie mir, ich habe meine Wege."

Bevor Ikuko die nächste Frage stellen konnte, wurde die Tür von Usagis Zimmer aufgestoßen und gab den Blick frei auf Tsukino Kenji. Mamoru wich zurück. Er hatte die Geschichten von Kenjis Überfürsorglichkeit und seines legendären Gewehrs nicht vergessen. „Ich _dachte_, ich habe eine männliche Stimme im Zimmer meiner minderjährigen Tochter gehört!", brüllte er und warf seine Brieftasche auf den Kopf des jungen Mannes. Sie traf ihr beabsichtigtes Ziel mit einer erschreckenden Präzision.

Mamoru stöhnte auf und presste seine Hand gegen die Stirn. Dann drehte er sich zu der einzigen vernünftigen Erwachsenen im Raum, mit einem bittenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Tsukino-san, bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie noch mehr Aspirin haben."

„VERSCHWINDE AUS MEINEM HAUS!", schrie Kenji mit hysterischer Stimme und blickte sich bereits nach einem anderen – tödlichen – Objekt um, mit welchem er Mamoru bewerfen konnte. Ikuko schüttelte nur ihren Kopf als Antwort auf die Frage des Studenten und deutete dann auf Usagis Fenster, um ihm zu deuten, dass es besser sei, wenn er jetzt das Haus verließe.

Mamoru verstand diesen Hinweis und hastete zum Fenster. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Tsukino-san." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und öffnete das Fenster. Als er sah, dass er sich im zweiten Stock befand, überlegte er kurz. Natürlich konnte er so springen, er würde sich aufgrund seiner Kräfte nicht verletzten, doch gleichzeitig wollte er den besorgten Eltern auch beweisen, dass er in der Lage war, Usagi vor gefährlichen Youmas zu beschützen. Mit diesem Gedanken produzierte er eine Rose und verwandelte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.

Ikukos Mund stand offen, als der maskierte Beschützer der Senshi aus dem Fenster sprang und über die Dächer in Richtung des Azabu Distrikts verschwand. Kenji stoppte wie vom Blitz getroffen in seiner Bewegung, seine Hände ließen beinahe noch Usagis schwere Nachttischlampe fallen. „Wie...?", fragten sie gleichzeitig und blickte sich geschockt an.

Diesen Augenblick wählte die zuvor bewusstlose Blondine, um aufzuwachen. „Hey... Was hab' ich verpasst?"

* * *

Mamoru erreichte den Balkon seines Apartments in Rekordzeit. Der erste Weg führte ihn direkt zum Medizinschrank in seinem Badezimmer. Er brauchte _dringend_ eine Aspirin.

Es war wirklich ein bedeutender Tag gewesen. Erst hatten Rei und er ihre Beziehung als eine rein platonische Freundschaft definiert, was eine große Erleichterung für den jungen Mann war. Und zweitens war er seinem blonden Odango Schrägstrich Erzfeindin in der Crown Arcade endlich näher gekommen, auch wenn er sie immer noch nicht 'richtig' geküsst hatte. Drittens hatte er herausgefunden, dass die gleiche Blondine Schrägstrich Erzfeindin in Wirklichkeit seine heimliche Verbündete im Kampf gegen die Youmas aus einer anderen Dimension war. Dann hatte er aus Versehen Usagis Geheimnis der _Mutter_ des Mädchens verraten... Aus Versehen, bekräftigte er gedanklich. Danach wurde sein Leben durch einen überfürsorglichen Vater bedroht. Und zu guter Letzt hatte er freiwillig seine eigene geheime Identität an Zivilisten verraten. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?

Mit einem Seufzer sank Mamoru auf seiner Couch nieder, um über die Ereignisse des Tages nachzudenken. Wie sollte er Usagi von jetzt an gegenübertreten? Sicherlich wusste sie mittlerweile dank seines Auftrittes in der Crown Arcade über seine heimlichen Gefühle zu ihr bescheid. Wie sollte er darauf nur reagieren? Er konnte so tun, als ob das alles nichts bedeutet hätte. Aber dann wären sowohl Ikuko als auch Kenji hinter ihm her, Superheld hin oder her.

Und diese zusätzliche Enthüllung von Usagis bestgehütetstem Geheimnis hatte ihn erschüttert. Ihre Eltern würden Usagi sicherlich erzählen, dass ihr Peiniger ein geheimes Doppelleben als Rosenwerfender Baka, der sie Nacht für Nacht beschützte, führte. Sollte er diese Bezichtigung verleugnen? Aber das wäre nicht fair. Immerhin wusste er auch, wer sie war.

Und sie wusste auch um die Wichtigkeit, geheime Identitäten als das zu behandeln, was sie waren – geheim. Er hatte sein Odango wirklich unterschätzt. Wer hätte schon geahnt, dass sie auch eine so ernsthafte Seite hatte? Die Blondine, die er kannte, hätte ihm mit Sicherheit voller Stolz ihre speziellen Kräfte vorgeführt. Aber offensichtlich verfügte Usagi über Fähigkeiten, von denen er nichts wusste. Er hatte Ikuko ihre Identität als Sailor Moon schließlich nicht mit _Absicht_ verraten. Er hatte bloß einen (zugegeben falschen) Schluss gezogen...

Offenbar konnte Mamoru an diesem Tag keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Es war ebenfalls offensichtlich, dass er während seiner Kindheit kaum Mangas gelesen hatte, sonst hätte er es gewusst.

Er lehnte sich wieder gegen die Lehne der Couch, als seine Gedanken fortfuhren, in seinem Kopf umherzuschwirren.

* * *

Usagi blinzelte, als sie erwachte, und richtete sich langsam auf. Warum tat ihr Genick so weh? Sie hob vorsichtig eine Hand, um nach möglichen Beulen zu fühlen und errötete, als ihre Finger über den 'Kaffeefleck' glitten. Das Letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie sich während des Kampfes an Tuxedo Kamen geklammert hatte. Und dann... nichts. Wie war sie nach Hause gekommen? _Warum_ waren ihre Eltern in ihrem Zimmer und blickten drein wie vom Blitz getroffen? Und warum hielt ihr Vater ihre schwere Nachttischlampe in den Händen?

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, die Worte mehr an sich selbst gerichtet als an ihre Eltern.

Ihre Worte holten Ikuko wieder in die Realität zurück. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren noch immer wütenden Ehemann, ehe sie ihre sichtbar verwirrte Tochter ansah. „Nichts, Süße. Mach' dir keine Gedanken." Sie entschied sich, Usagi nicht zu verraten, dass sie ihr Geheimnis kannte. Es war an Usagi, ihren Eltern die Wahrheit über ihr Doppelleben als Sailor Moon zu erzählen. Davor hatte Ikuko kein Recht, in die Privatsphäre ihrer Tochter einzudringen. Und es wäre auch nicht ratsam, Mamoru a.k.a. Tuxie zu erwähnen, vor allem, da Kenji noch immer im Raum war.

Der Teenager blickte trotz allem noch immer sehr verwirrt drein. „O... kay..."

Die blauhaarige Frau nahm sanft die Hand ihres Mannes und führte ihn aus dem Zimmer, wobei sie sicherstellte, dass er die Lampe wieder auf Usagis Nachttisch abstellte. „Vergiss' es, Sweetie."

Weder Kenji noch Usagi wussten, wen von den beiden sie meinte, als sie die Worte aussprach.

* * *

Der nächste Tag war seltsam für Usagi. Sie wurde verlegen, wenn sie daran dachte, was zwischen ihr und Mamoru am vergangenen Tag vorgefallen war. Und der Knutschfleck an ihrem Hals war der eindeutige Beweis, _dass_ etwas passiert war. Und am schlimmsten war, dass jeder in der Schule genau wusste, was dieser Fleck war. Sie erhielt mehrere seltsame Blicke – und einen äußerst neidischen von Haruna-sensei.

Als der Schultag endlich geendet hatte, seufzte Usagi erleichtert auf und stürmte schon fast durch die Türen der Crown Arcade, ehe sie sich daran erinnerte, dass dies der Platz war, der sie in ihren Gedanken pausenlos verfolgte. Und diese Gedanken waren mehr als peinlich. Mamoru saß um diese Zeit immer am Tresen und trank seinen obligatorischen Kaffee und sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Hatte er Hintergedanken oder benutzte er sie nur, um seinen weiblichen Fanclub anzuschrecken?

Schwer seufzend stählte die Blondine sich und marschierte mit festem Schritt in die Arcade hinein. Ihre Augen richteten sich auf den Tisch, an dem ihre Freundinnen bereits warteten und sie beeilte sich, zu ihnen zu kommen. „Hi Minna!", begrüßte sie die Mädchen in ihrer typisch fröhlichen Usagi-Manier.

Die anderen drei nickten und warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu. „So, Usagi-chan… Was läuft denn nun zwischen dir und Mamoru?"

Usagi, Rei und Makoto blickten Ami schockiert an.

„Was?" Ami zuckte abwehrend mit den Schultern. „Ich bin auch nur ein weiblicher Teenager! Nur weil ich Tag und Nacht lerne, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht auch eine romantische Seite habe!"

Die anderen blickten sie auch weiterhin nur verblüfft an.

„Nun... Ich weiß nicht so recht, wo wir genau stehen...", sagte Usagi zögerlich, „Ich kenne seine Beweggründe nicht, weshalb er gestern so reagiert hat. Und... Ich weiß auch nicht... Jetzt bin ich zu verlegen, um mit ihm zu sprechen..." Sie blickte ihre Freundinnen und Mit-Senshi flehend an. „Helft mir!"

Rei sah die Blondine prüfend an. Irgendetwas passte nicht zusammen. „Was meinst du mit 'Ich kenne seine Beweggründe nicht...'? Habt ihr denn nach dem Kampf mit dem Youma nicht mit einander geredet?"

„Ach ja! Ich wusste doch, dass etwas verkehrt war. Was ist eigentlich passiert, minna? Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass mich ein pinkfarbener Youma in Form einer Schürze gepackt hatte. Wie bin ich denn nach Hause gekommen?", fragte Usagi und wechselte so schnell das Thema. „Und was hat Mamoru mit dem Kampf gegen den Youma zu tun?", fügte sie mit leiser Stimme hinzu.

Makoto schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Usa-chan, heißt das etwa, du erinnerst dich an nichts? Mamoru ist..."

Rei legte ihrer dunkelhaarigen Freundin schnell eine Hand über den Mund. „Shhh!", zischte sie in Makotos Ohr, „Mamoru sollte derjenige sein, der es ihr erzählt. Sie brauchen schließlich etwas, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen."

Usagi schaute Ami an und wunderte sich, weshalb Rei und Makoto so eifrig flüsterten. Irgendetwas stimmte hier doch nicht. Sie hatte gedacht, dass alle sie wegen des Knutschflecks so seltsam angeschaut hatten, aber ihre Eltern und besten Freunde verhielten sich so, als würde etwas viel wichtigeres passiert sein. Etwas, das sie nicht wusste. „Ähm, minna? Hättet ihr etwas dagegen, mir endlich zu verraten, was los ist?", fragte, nein, eher kommandierte, sie in ihrem besten Sailor Moon-Tonfall.

Die Freundinnen blickte sich gegenseitig an, ehe sie Usagi ihre 'Bitte' abschlugen. „Wir sind nicht diejenigen, mit denen du sprechen solltest, Usagi-chan.", antworteten sie stattdessen im Chor.

„Wer dann?" Die Blondine hielt inne, als ihre Augen automatisch zum Tresen hinüberglitten und die Stühle nach einem ihr nur allzu bekannten Baka mit schlechtem Modegeschmack absuchten. Sie seufzte tief, als sie ihren inneren Widerstand aufgab und sich ihren Schicksal ergab, egal, wie es ausgehen würde, und mit wenigen Schritten zu ihm hinüberging und sich neben ihn auf den Stuhl setzte. Dann trommelte sie nervös mit ihren Fingern auf der Platte des Tresens herum, sie war zu verlegen, um Mamoru auch nur anzusehen.

Mamoru hingegen hatte ihre Anwesenheit in dem Augenblick gespürt, als die Crown Arcade betreten hatte. Er hatte innerlich mit sich gerungen, ob er sie fragen sollte, ob sie mit ihm allein unter vier spräche oder ob er nicht lieber warten sollte, dass sie den ersten Schritt machte. Bevor er jedoch zu einer Entscheidung kommen gekommen war, hatte sich die Blondine, die seine Gedanken bevölkerte, bereits neben ihn gesetzt. Das einzige Problem war nur, dass sie kein Wort sagte, obwohl beide genau wussten, dass sie gekommen war, um die Dinge zu klären.

„Komm' mit.", sagte er plötzlich und fasste Usagi an ihrem Arm, „Lass' uns irgendwo hingehen, wo wir privat reden können, okay?"

Usagi nickte nur kurz und stand dann auch, zog ihren Rock glatt und bemerkte, dass ihre Hände schweißnass waren. „Wohin?", krächzte sie, ihr Hals war aus unerfindlichen Gründen trocken wie die Wüste Sahara.

„Wir werden schon was finden.", versicherte ihr Mamoru. Seine Hand lag nun auf ihrer Schulter, als er sie aus der Arcade hinaus begleitete. Innerlich war er ein nervöses Wrack. Was sollte er ihr erzählen? Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, wenn sie ihn fragte, weshalb er sie gestern geküsst hatte. Und was, wenn ihre Eltern ihr von seiner geheimen Identität erzählt hatten? Wusste sie, dass _er_ wusste, dass sie Sailor Moon war?

Ziellos gingen die beiden schweigend eine Weile nebeneinander her, die Menschenmassen um sie herum blieben völlig unbeachtet.

„Weißt du...", wisperte Usagi und brach so die unangenehme Stille, „Ich hab' das Gefühl, dass eine Menge Leute, die mir nahe stehen, etwas Wichtiges vor mir geheim halten. Meine Eltern, meine besten Freunde..." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in Mamorus Richtung, ehe sie ihren Kopf senkte und versuchte, die aufsteigende Röte zu verbergen.

Mamoru blieb abrupt stehen. Also wusste sie gar nichts? Oder versuchte sie so nur, ihn dazu zu bringen, zu gestehen? Egal, was es auch war, das Mädchen vor ihm verdiente es, die gesamte Wahrheit zu kennen. Ob sie ihn dann zurückwies oder akzeptierte, war ihre Sache. Er konnte nichts tun, außer zu sagen, was er zu sagen hatte und zu hoffen, dass sie seine Gefühle verstand. „Oh?", fragte er mit gespielter Unkenntnis.

Usagi war wirklich die letzte Zeit im Dunkeln gelassen worden. Und es war an Mamoru, Licht in selbiges zu bringen.


	9. Chapter 9 Only You

Sailor Moon gehört mir nicht und wird mir vermutlich auch nie gehören, ebenso wie die Vanity Fair. ..:seufz:.. Aber man darf ja wenigstens träumen..

* * *

_Kapitel 9: Only You_

* * *

Mamoru seufzte und drehte seinen Kopf, um die Blondine anzublicken. Mitten auf dem Gehweg.

Die anderen Menschen ärgerten sich, wichen dem Paar, das anscheinend am Boden festgewachsen war, jedoch aus. Sie warfen dem dunkelhaarigen Mann und dem blonden Teenager böse Blicke zu, doch weder er noch sie schien die wütenden Blicke zu bemerken, da sie zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt waren.

Usagi durchfuhr ein Schauer, als sie fühlte, wie Mamorus Hand sich leicht auf ihre Schulter legte. Ihre himmelblauen Augen studierten sein Gesicht, als er zögerte und erst einmal seine Lippen befeuchtete.

„Usa...", murmelte er, „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich in der letzten Zeit nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir war."

Die Blondine war nach seinem ersten Wort (er hatte sie 'Usa' genannt! Nicht Odango, sondern _'Usa'_!) wie vom Blitz getroffen und so dauerte es rund fünf Minuten, bis ihr Hirn auch den Rest des Satzes verarbeitet hatte. „_Wie_ hast du mich genannt?", fragte sie atemlos.

Mamoru lächelte. „Ich hab' dich 'Usa' genannt. Wieso, magst du den Namen nicht? Ist er nicht persönlich genug? Gefällt dir _'Usako'_ besser?"

Usagi keuchte. Implizierte er etwa, was sie dachte, was er implizierte...? Sie schüttelte sich, um wieder in die Realität zurückzufinden und sah ihn böse an. Ihre Hände hatte sie in ihre Hüften gestemmt. „Wie kannst du es wagen, das zu sagen, du BAKA? Versuchst du, noch mehr mit meinen Emotionen zu spielen als sonst? Gratuliere, du hast wirklich einen tollen Job erledigt! Und die ganzen Beleidigungen, die du mir bisher an den Kopf geworfen hast, haben anscheinend noch nicht gereicht. Nein, jetzt bist du sogar so tief gesunken, mich wegen meiner Gefühle zu ärgern und beleidigen. IST ES DAS?", quiekte sie und kam so gleich zum wichtigsten Punkt des Gesprächs.

Die Menschenmenge um sie herum stoppte und beobachtete das Pärchen. Sie warfen den beiden auch nicht länger wütende Blicke zu, da besagtes Pärchen interessante Unterhaltung versprach.

Mamoru blinzelte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, während er über eine Antwort nachdachte. 'Wie konnte das Gespräch nur in diese Richtung verlaufen?', fragte er sich verwundert. Nun, rein technisch gesehen _sollten_ sie ihre Angelegenheiten klären, aber er hatte keine Idee, dass sie _so_ empfand. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst." Er hielt das zur Gewohnheit gewordene 'Odango' zurück, da er wusste, dass es die Situation nur noch verschlimmern würde. „Ich wollte dir nur einige Dinge erklären, die du zu wissen verdienst. Aber wenn du nicht auf den neuesten Stand gebracht werden willst, dann geh' eben nach Hause." Er ließ sie los und drehte sich herum, um ihr den Rücken zuzukehren.

Usagi fiel beinahe nach hinten, als Mamorus starke Hände sie losließen. „Mamoru, warte!", rief sie und ihre Stimme durchdrang die Luft mit gewohnter Lautstärke.

Die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung hielten sich augenblicklich die Hände an die Ohren, um zu verhindern, dass ihr Gehör Schäden davontrug.

Mamoru zuckte zusammen, drehte jedoch seinen Kopf herum. Wäre es jemand anderes gewesen, so hätte er seinen Schritt noch beschleunigt, doch dies war Usagi.

„Was musst du mir unbedingt sagen?", fragte – ja fast schon flehte – die Blondine, als sie die Hand ausstreckte und ihn sanft an der Schulter berührte.

Der Student sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie ihn so unerwartet berührte. „Ich wollte dir nur von gestern berichten. Darüber, wie ich dich gestern nach dem...", er machte eine kleine Pause, da er in Gegenwart der Menschenmenge nicht den Kampf mit dem Youma erwähnen wollte, „Vorfall mit der rosafarbenen Schürze nach Hause gebracht habe."

„Nun gut, ich höre..." Usagi tappte ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß. Keiner von beiden sprach, dann... „Was meinst du mit 'Du hast mich nach Hause gebracht'? Ich bin selbst nach Hause gegangen, also bitte!"

Mamoru gluckste. „Nein Usa...", sagte er leiser, „Ich meine den _anderen_ Vorfall mit der pinkfarbenen Schürze." Leichte Röte überzog erneut seine Wangen, als er sich an den 'Kaffeefleck' erinnerte, das erste Abenteuer mit einer pinkfarbenen Schürze. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, würde er sich nicht gegen eine Wiederholung _dieses _Vorfalls sträuben.

Usagi zerbrach sich den Kopf, was er wohl meinte. „Was redest du..." Die Worte starben auf ihren Lippen, als sie Idee A mit Idee B verknüpfte. „Woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass ich _sie_ war?", wisperte sie.

„Rei hat meine Vermutungen bestätigt.", antwortete Mamoru leichthin, während himmelblaue Augen die Menge absuchten um zu sehen, ob jemand die unterschwelligen Bedeutungen verstanden hatte.

„Das sollte sie eigentlich besser wissen!", protestierte Usagi, „Himmel, selbst _ich_ weiß es besser!"

Mamoru drehte endlich seinen Kopf zu ihr. „Sie vertraut mir, Usa. Und ich wünsche mir, dass du mir in der Zukunft ebenfalls vertraust."

Usagis Augen wurden groß ob dieses von Herzen kommenden Eingeständnisses. „Ist dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich dich nicht vor einem öffentlichen Publikum an meinem Hals saugen lassen würde, wenn ich dir nicht vertrauen würde, Mamoru-baka?", gab sie zurück.

Ihr augenblickliches Publikum keuchte im Hintergrund laut auf.

„Du bist nicht die einzige, die gestern gezeichnet wurde.", grummelte der junge Mann und deutete auf den dunklen Fleck auf seiner Stirn.

Die Zuhörer kicherten und warteten auf eine Antwort der Blondine.

„Ich habe niemals in deiner Stirn gebissen!"

„Nein, aber dein Vater hat seine Brieftasche an meinen Kopf geworfen, als er mich in deinem Zimmer erwischt hat, gerade, nachdem ich dich nackt gesehen hatte!", schrie Mamoru aufgebracht.

Dieser anzügliche Kommentar war zu viel für die Zuhörer in der umstehenden Menge. Die meisten alten Damen fielen vor Schock in Ohnmacht, während einige junge Männer ihr tiefes Mitgefühl für Mamoru ausdrückten und ihm sogar noch Ermutigungen zuriefen.

Usagi schwankte leicht und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, nachdem sie Mamorus letzte Aussage gehört hatte. „Was?", stammelte sie und ihre Hand suchte etwas, woran sie sich festhalten konnte.

Mamoru schüttelte seinen Kopf, ging hinüber zu der geschockten Blondine und hob sie hoch wie eine Braut. „Wir sprechen am besten im Privaten weiter.", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und warf finstere Blicke auf die umstehenden Menschen.

„Wo? Mein Vater würde dich umbringen, wenn wir in dein Apartment gehen.", zögerte Usagi.

„Das ist wahr. Gut, dann gehen wir in dein Zimmer. Damit sind eh ganz besondere Augenblicke verbunden.", erwiderte er und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Er nahm Usagis Hand und zog sie mit sich, als er mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Haus der Tsukinos ging und so das öffentliche Schauspiel – sehr zum Missmut der Zuschauer – beendete.

* * *

Nachdem die beiden erneut in Usagis pinkfarbenen und mit vielen Hasen dekorierten Zimmer angekommen waren, setzten sie sich auf ihr Bett, immer darauf bedacht, soviel Raum zwischen sich zu lassen, dass gut und gerne zwanzig Elefanten dazwischen Platz gehabt hätten.

„Ich denke...", Usagi schluckte schwer, „Dass du mir einige Erklärungen schuldest, Baka."

Mamoru nickte langsam. „Ich hab' dich gestern Nachmittag nach dem... uhm... Kampf mit dem Youma nach Hause gebracht... Ich dachte, deine Eltern wüssten, wer du bist, deshalb hab' ich nicht daran gedacht, dich ins Haus hineinzuschmuggeln." Er lachte verlegen und kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf.

Usagi starrte ihn mit offenem Mund aufgebracht an. „Du dachtest, meine Eltern wüssten _was_?"

„Wüssten, dass du Sailor Moon bist."

„Du _Idiot_! Luna wird meinen Kopf haben wollen! Niemand darf das wissen!", schrie die Blondine und riss sich beinahe ihre langen Haare aus vor Frust und auch vor Angst vor ihrer kleinen schwarzen Katze.

„Beruhige dich!", sagte Mamoru streng und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit der Blondine auf sich. „Luna wird _nicht_ deinen Kopf haben. Und auch keinen anderen Körperteil. Die sind ausnahmslos für mich reserviert, deshalb hat sie kein Anrecht darauf. Ich teile nicht. Vor allem nicht, nachdem ich gesehen habe, was du zu bieten hast. Ich meine, _wow_!"

Usagis Kinnlade fiel gen Boden, als sie hörte, wie Mamoru über sie sprach. Bis jetzt hatte er ja lediglich kleine Andeutungen über seine wahren Gefühle gemacht, doch seine Worte von eben klangen sehr besitzergreifend und gleichzeitig irgendwie... heilig... Und um ehrlich zu sein, fand sie es äußerst aufregend, solche Worte aus seinem Munde zu hören. Aber dann wiederum hatte er absolut _kein_ Recht zu... _warum_ fand sie diesen Mann nur so FRUSTRIEREND?

Gerade, als Mamoru über seine 'Besitzansprüche' sprach, ging Tsukino Ikuko zufällig am Zimmer ihrer Tochter vorbei. Sie hatte _gedacht_, dass sie Stimmen im Zimmer gehört hatte... aber dann, Moment! Sie blieb stehen, um zu verstehen, was Mamoru mit seinen Worten implizierte. Dann, mittlerweile sehr aufgebracht, stieß sie die Tür auf und starrte den dunkelhaarigen Mann finster an.

Ikuko blieb einen Augenblick regungslos stehen, die Augen fest auf ihr Gegenüber gerichtet. Stumm verließ sie das Zimmer wieder und ging dorthin zurück, von wo sie gerade gekommen war. Ihre Schritte entfernten sich von Usagis Zimmer und die Blondine seufzte erleichtert auf. „Für einen Moment hatte ich wirklich Angst, dass Mama durchdrehen würde."

„Das ist Sache deines Vaters.", grinste Mamoru sie an.

Kaum hatten die Worte jedoch seinen Mund verlassen, wurde seine Stirn mehrfach mit der Küchenrolle einer sonst sehr liebenswürdigen Hausfrau malträtiert.

„Wie _kannst_ du es _wagen_, meine _Tochter nackt zu sehen_!", schrie die blauhaarige Frau und hieb wieder und wieder mit der hölzernen Rolle auf Mamorus Stirn ein.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich es darauf angelegt hätte!", protestierte Mamoru, „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass ich ihren perfekten Körper – Ich meine, dass ich das Bild einer nackten Usako nie mehr vergessen – Ich meine... AHHH!" Mit jedem weiteren Wort, welches seinen Mund verließ, traf Ikuko ihn härter mit der Küchenrolle, bis er beinahe ohnmächtig war. Es wurde auch nicht besser dadurch, dass sie ihn genau da traf, wo ihn Tsukino Kenji am vorigen Tag mit seiner Brieftasche getroffen hatte.

Usagi keuchte auf, sie war hin- und hergerissen. Entweder konnte sie zusehen, wie Mamoru das bekam, was er verdiente oder sie konnte eingreifen und ihn heroisch vor dem Groll ihrer Mutter retten. Sie wog die beiden Möglichkeiten ab und entschied sich schließlich für Option Nummer eins.

Als der Zorn der Hausfrau endlich verraucht war, richtete Mamoru sich vorsichtig auf und presste seinen schmerzenden Kopf in den Nacken seiner Usagi. Geflissentlich ignorierte er ihre Mutter und suchte bei der Blondine die Behaglichkeit, die er nur in ihrer Nähe fand.

Ikuko trat einige Schritte zurück und lächelte ob dieser Szene und ihr nur wenige Augenblicke zurückliegender Ausbruch schien schon Jahre her zu sein. „Awww, ihr zwei seht einfach so süß aus. Ich lass' euch jetzt mal allein, damit ihr die Dinge klären könnt." Betont langsam legte sie die Küchenrolle als Warnung auf den Nachttisch ihrer Tochter, bevor sie beinahe hüpfend den Raum verließ.

Die beiden übrigen Personen in Usagis Zimmer starrten ihr hinterher. „Ähm..."

„Du weißt, ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, dass du nackt bist, wenn du dich wieder in Usagi zurückverwandelst. Ich meine, meine eigene Verwandlung lässt die Nacktphase aus...", sagte Mamoru nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens.

Usagi schmiegte sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf gegen den seinen. Sie blinzelte, als sie seine Worte vernahm. „Deine eigene Verwandlung? Wovon redest du?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich bin Tuxedo Kamen.", gestand Mamoru ihr und produzierte eine Rose aus dem Nichts, um seine Aussage zu bestätigen. Er steckte die Rose hinter einen ihrer 'Odangos', ehe er wieder seine Position mit seinem Kopf in ihrem Nacken einnahm.

Tief atmete er aus, worauf Usagi leise aufkeuchte, als sie seinen warmen Atem spürte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig, sodass sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte. „Du bist... Tuxedo Kamen...", wiederholte sie langsam und immer noch ungläubig, obwohl der Beweis in ihren Haaren steckte. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise _machte_ es Sinn, dass Mamoru ihr Beschützer war. Aber trotzdem fiel es ihr schwer, seine Aussage zu akzeptieren.

„Und du bist meine blonde Heldin...", grinste er, seine Augen wanderten zu dem dunklen Fleck in ihrem Nacken. „Und mein Odango Atama obendrauf!"

Usagi schlug ihm hart auf den Hinterkopf, was allerdings nur dazu führte, dass sein Gesicht noch enger gegen ihren Nacken gepresst wurde. Sie kicherte ob ihres Fehlers und dachte darüber nach, was Mamoru ihr erzählt hatte. Stück für Stück setzten sich die Ereignisse des Tages zu einem großen Ganzen zusammen und in ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken umher. Ihre Grübelei wurden unterbrochen, als der Baka sich an sie presste und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, indem er ihr liebevoll in den kitzeligen Bauch piekste.

„Hey, kommst du irgendwann auch wieder zur Erde zurück?", scherzte er.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht... Irgendwie mag ich den Mond, weißt du?"

Mamoru nickte und seine Augen wurden wieder ernst, als er sich verlegen räusperte. „Also, Usa... Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass ich... dass es mir leid tut. Die Beleidigungen und die Witze über deine Haare und dein Auftreten. Ich wollte deine Gefühle wirklich niemals verletzten, aber ich schätze, das ist das einzige, was ich je getan habe, oder?"

„Nicht zwangsläufig...", Usagi atmete tief ein, ihre Mund stand offen ob dieser Entschuldigung von Mamoru. „Trotz der Art, wie du mich behandelt hast, hab' ich in dich verlie..." Hastig schlug sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund, befürchtete, sie hatte schon zu viel gesagt. Was sie, um ehrlich zu sein, in ihrer typischen Usagi-Art auch getan hatte.

Geschockt löste sich der dunkelhaarige Mann leicht von ihr, um ihr in die Augen zusehen. „Also ist es wahr? Du erwiderst wirklich meine Gefühle?"

Usagi nickte zurückhaltend, bevor sie ihre Nase krauste und die Dinge überdachte. „_Deine_ Gefühle erwidern? Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Mamo-chan, aber ich dachte, wir sprachen hier über _meine_ Gefühle!"

Mamoru blinzelte. So viel also zum Thema _Subtilität_... „Ja, Usako, das haben wir.", sagte er langsam und benutzte seinen eigenen Kosenamen für sie. „Aber ich habe auch auf meine eigenen Gefühle angespielt." Er zwickte ihre Nase und legte seine Stirn gegen die ihre. „Kannst du herausfinden, was ich meine?"

„Beleidige mich nicht."

Mamoru wehrte ab. „Glaub' mir, das ist das _Letzte_, was ich in diesem Augenblick tun würde!"

Die beiden lachten und die Blondine griff nach der Hand des jungen Mannes. „Ok, ich kann natürlich raten. Aber nur für den Fall... Ich möchte wirklich super sicher sein, dass das, was ich _denke_ was du meinst, auch _wirklich_ das ist, was du meinst, also vielleicht solltest du mir buchstabieren, was du sagen wi..."

Wieder wurde sie unterbrochen, aber dieses Mal von einem Paar warmer Lippen, welche sich auf die ihren gelegt hatten und so ihre Worte effektiv gedämpft. Im ersten Moment war Usagi überrascht ob dieser Art der Unterbrechung und ruderte einige Augenblicke mit ihren Armen in der Luft, ehe ihr Hirn die aktuelle Situation erfasst hatte.

Chiba Mamoru, der Baka, in den sie schon seit Monaten verknallt war, küsste sie. _Sie_. Tsukino Usagi. Auf die Lippen. Auf ihrem Bett. Mit der als Warnung gedachten Küchenrolle ihrer Mutter auf ihrem Nachttisch.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und rückte näher an Mamoru heran, ihr Kopf neigte sich leicht, um ihrem neuen Freund den Kuss zu erleichtern. Mamoru versuchte, ihre Hände loszulassen, um sie um Usagis Hüfte zu legen, doch die Blondine weigerte sich stur, diesen Kontakt zu ihm zu brechen. Sie drückte seine Hände und presste sich noch enger an ihn, sie brauchte nicht seine starken Arme, um sie an seine Brust zu ziehen. Nach einer Weile akzeptierte Mamoru, dass dies war, was seine Usako wollte und genoss einfach diesen Kuss. Er presste seine Lippen fester auf die ihren, gewillt, möglichst lange das Gefühl zu genießen, ehe beiden die Luft ausging.

Usagi zog sich langsam zurück, als bunte Punkte vor ihrem geschlossenen Auge erschienen. Ihr war schwindelig und so lehnte sie sich haltsuchend an Mamoru. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, heftig nach Atem ringend. Ihre Augen suchten die seinen, um sicherzugehen, dass es tatsächlich Mamoru war, mit dem sie ihren ersten Kuss geteilt hatte.

Als ihr Blick dann auf seine Jacke fiel, wusste sie, dass es Mamoru war. Sie wusste ebenfalls, dass, wenn sie und Mamoru eine Zukunft haben sollten, diese Jacke _verschwinden_ musste. Sie war wie Motokis Schürze – abstoßend. Usagi schüttelte ihren Kopf, um diese seltsamen Gedanken loszuwerden und reckte ihren Kopf ein wenig in die Höhe, um Mamoru einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Schüchtern lächelte sie ihn an, dann legte sie ihren Kopf wieder an seine Schulter.

Mamoru konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, als Usagi sich von ihm löste. Erst dachte er, dass sie ihn abwies, doch seine Angst verflog, als sie ihn auf die Wange küsste. Erleichtert stöhnte er auf und drehte ihren Kopf sanft so, dass er seine Lippen erneut stürmisch auf die ihren legen konnte.

Dieses Mal versuchten beide, dem jeweils anderen die Tiefe der Gefühle für einander verständlich zu machen und dennoch war es ein langsamer Kuss – im Vergleich zu solchen, die sie teilen _könnten_ – beide genossen den Augenblick und wollten die intensiveren Zärtlichkeiten für ihre spätere Beziehung aufheben.

Es war Mamoru, der sich dieses Mal von Usagi löste und sie mit fast schwarzen Augen anblickte. „Usako...", keuchte er, „Du wolltest, dass ich es dir buchstabiere, also... I-c-h. L-i-e-b-e. D-i-c-h."

Usagi blinzelte und versuchte, die Buchstaben in ihrem Kopf zu einem Satz zusammenzusetzen. „Kannst du das wiederholen, Mamo-chan? Buchstabieren war nie meine Stärke...", sie kicherte und wurde erneut rot.

Ihr Gegenüber sah davon ab, einen negativen, obgleich scherzhaft gemeinten, Kommentar bezüglich Usagis schulischen Leistungen abzugeben. „Hm...", sagte er stattdessen und legte gespielt nachdenklich seinen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen, „Ich denke, dass wenn du es _wirklich_ noch einmal hören willst, du es dir verdienen musst..." Er neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig und blickte sie intensiv an.

Die Blondine reckte sich ein wenig und küsste seine Stirn, nachdem sie einige Haarsträhnen zärtlich aus seinem Gesicht gestrichen hatte.

Er blickte sie weiterhin stur an und war noch längst nicht befriedigt.

Usagi verdrehte ihre Augen, bevor sie kleine Schmetterlingsküsse auf seinem Gesicht verteilte, von seiner Stirn hinunter zu seiner Wange, über sein Kinn hinauf zur anderen Wange, dann über den Nasenrücken, immer darauf bedacht, seine Lippen zu meiden, um schließlich an seinen Ohrläppchen zu enden.

Mamoru knurrte, als seine Lippen ausgelassen wurden. „Usako!", warnte er, tief aus seiner Kehle.

Usagi blickte ihn nur unschuldig an, mit einem aufgesetzten leeren Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja, Mamo-chan?"

„Wenn es jemand anderes als du wäre, würde ich nicht tolerieren, dass man mich so ärgert.", fuhr er fort und leckte seine Lippen, in der Hoffnung, Usagis Aufmerksamkeit so darauf zu lenken.

„Wenn es jemand anderes wäre als ich, würde ich ihn niemals in deine Nähe lassen.", grummelte Usagi besitzergreifend und umarmte Mamoru fest.

Mamoru grinste schief und erwiderte die Umarmung, um sie eng an sich zu pressen. „Ich weiß.", wisperte er in ihr Haar, während eine Hand liebevoll an ihrem 'Odango' zupfte. „Du bist sowieso die Einzige, die ich jemals lieben könnte, du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen machen, Usako. Die Einzige." Er blinzelte und konnte gar nicht glauben, dass er eben so etwas privates von sich preisgegeben hatte. Aber er drückte die Gefühle aufkeimenden Panik, indem er sich daran erinnerte, dass es _Usako_ war, der er diese Dinge erzählte und deshalb war es in Ordnung. Es gab also keinen Grund, sich zu schämen.

Usagi wurde noch röter, als sie murmelnd erwiderte „Ich lieb' dich auch, baka Mamo-chan...", bevor sie wieder sein Gesicht zu sich herunterzog.

Und für eine sehr lange Zeit tat das Pärchen nichts anderes, als Küsse auszutauschen und sich so ihrer gegenseitigen Liebe zu versichern.

* * *

Usagi blickte verträumt aus dem Fenster ihres Zimmers und beobachtete, wie Mamoru an der Außenwand des Hauses hinabkletterte, um dem Zorn ihrer Eltern zu entgehen. Sie hatten eine lange Zeit gemeinsam verbracht, das stimmte, aber sie vermisste schon jetzt die Wärme und Geborgenheit Mamorus. Und obwohl Usagi traurig war, dass er sie schon verließ, damit sie sich um andere Dinge kümmern konnte, freute sie sich auf der anderen Seite bereits auf das nächste Treffen, auf dem sie statt Beleidigungen nun Küsse austauschen würden.

Ihr ganzer Körper prickelte ob der intensiven Küsse von eben und in ihrem Bauch schienen die Schmetterlinge Tango zu tanzen. Sie blickte ihm nach, bis er die Höhle des Löwen sicher verlassen hatte, ehe sie sich umdrehte und hüpfend ihr Zimmer verließ, um ihre Freude mit anderen zu teilen.

* * *

Glücklich seufzend ging der blonde Teenager die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihre Mutter Ikuko ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihrem Ehemann Kenji darüber redete, dass er unbedingt sein Temperament zügeln müsse.

„Es ist in Ordnung, dem Freund deiner Tochter einen Gegenstand an den Kopf zu werfen, sodass er bewusstlos wird, Kenji, Liebling, aber du kannst ihn nicht _umbringen_! Sonst wirst du wegen Mordes eingesperrt!", sagte sie und gestikulierte wild mit ihren Händen, um ihrem Ehemann ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen.

Tsukino Kenji machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und rieb sich sein Kinn. „Hm, aber was, wenn ich alle Beweise beseitige?"

Ikuko hatte keine Zeit zu antworten, da Usagi geschockt den Raum betrat. „O'KAA-SAN! O'TOU-SAN! Plant ihr etwa, meinen Mamo-chan umzubringen? Dabei sind wir gerade einmal seit einer halben Stunde offiziell zusammen..."

„DU MEINST, ICH HABE DICH FÜR 29 MINUTEN UND DREISSIG SEKUNDEN LÄNGER EINEN FESTEN FREUND HABEN LASSEN, ALS ICH SOLLTE?", brüllte Kenji und blickte sich hektisch nach seinem Gewehr um. Er beruhigte sich erst, als seine Frau ihn sanft am Ellenbogen fasste.

„Uh...", stammelte Usagi und wollte die Frage lieber nicht beantworten.

Ikuko legte ihrem Mann die Hand auf den Mund. „Eigentlich gibt es etwas, was wir besprechen müssen, Usagi. Jetzt, da du deine Probleme mit Mamoru beseitigt hast..."

„Du redest davon, dass ich Sailor Moon bin...", sagte Usagi leise und fand den Teppich auf einmal sehr interessant, als sie darauf wartete, dass die Befragung begann.

Kenji versuchte, von seinem Sitz aufzustehen. „WAS?" Gut, er hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen, immerhin hatte er gesehen, wie sich Usagis Freund in diesen 'Cape-Boy' verwandelt hatte. Und es war ja allseits bekannt (zumindest laut den einschlägigen Klatschblättern der Stadt), dass Sailor Moon und Tuxedo Kamen Gefühle für einander hatten.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Klatschblätter ausnahmsweise einmal Recht hatten?

Ikuko presste Kenji sanft, aber bestimmt wieder in den Sitz zurück, ehe sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihre Tochter richtete. „Eigentlich wollte ich sagen, dass du Mamoru in den nächsten Tagen mal zum Essen einladen solltest, aber wir können durchaus auch über deiner geheime Identität sprechen."

Usagis Mund stand offen und der Unglauben stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihre Mutter nicht sofort über das Thema Sailor Moon sprechen wollte. „Uhm, wenn ich fragen darf..."

„Es lag an dir, das Thema anzuschneiden.", sagte Ikuko, die scheinbar Gedanken lesen konnte. „Ich werde dich nicht zwingen, Dinge preiszugeben, die du nicht preisgeben willst oder kannst. Aber Usa, ich will, dass du _sicher bist_. Ich kann nicht von dir verlangen, dass du deine Kräfte aufgibst und ich kann dich nicht zwingen, sie dafür zu benutzen, die Welt zu retten... Aber ich will wissen, dass meine Tochter abends immer zu mir nach Hause kommt, sicher und gesund."

Die Angst und Unsicherheit in den Augen ihrer Mutter berührten den Teenager und Tränen füllten ihre eigenen Augen. Schluchzend warf sich die Blondine in die Arme ihrer Mutter. „Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, O'Kaa-san. Das verspreche ich dir. Und Mamo-chan wird mich beschützen!"

Ikuko nickte stumm und presste ihre zitternde Tochter enger an sich.

Kenji grummelte auf seinem Platz, doch niemand hörte ihn, Usagis Schluchzen war einfach zu laut. „Und wo bleibt _meine_ Umarmung? Und gibt es irgendeinen Weg, die Senshi-Uniform zu verändern, wie wäre es denn mit einem Ganz-Körper-Overall statt diesen viel zu kurzen Röcken, junge Dame?" Aber natürlich blieben seine Fragen unbeantwortet.

„So...", fragte Ikuko und strich beruhigend über den Rücken ihrer Tochter, „Was wirst du Shingo sagen?"

* * *

Die Mädchen hatten sich mal wieder in der Crown Arcade getroffen, um Milchshakes zu trinken und den neuesten Klatsch bezüglich Usagi und Mamoru auszutauschen.

„So, was denkt ihr, sind die beiden jetzt endlich zusammen?", fragte Makoto und lehnte sich zurück, „Ich meine, selbst _die beiden_ können das jetzt nicht mehr länger hinauszögern..."

Ami zuckte mit den Schultern. „So wie ich Usagi und Mamoru einschätze, bin ich mir sicher, dass einer von beiden durchaus einen Weg findet, die Dinge wieder zu komplizieren. Aber ich denke, dass die beiden jetzt an einem Punkt angekommen sind, an dem sie zu einer ernsthaften Beziehung bereit wären. Sie haben sich gestritten, einander geärgert, sich in peinliche Situationen gebracht, in aller Öffentlichkeit Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht, herausgefunden, dass sie beide geheime Identitäten haben, welche laut Presse schon längst zusammengehören... Ich meine, was könnte noch passieren, bevor die beiden sich endlich gestehen, dass sie Gefühle füreinander haben?"

Rei nickte. „Das klingt logisch, wie immer, Ami-chan. Ich hoffe nur, _dieses_ Mal geht nichts schief... Wie du gesagt hast, die beiden neigen dazu, die Dinge unnötig zu komplizieren."

In dem Augenblick kamen Motoki und Reika zu den Mädchen an den Tisch und setzten sich dazu. Motoki trug erneut seine geflickte Schürze und die vier Freundinnen durchlief ein Schauer des Grauens.

„Was?", fragte Motoki unschuldig, „Ich nähe. Habt ihr ein _Problem_ damit? Und ich musste diese Rüschen neu nähen. Ihr wisst schon, diejenigen, die eins dieser verrückten Fanclub-Mitglieder abgerissen hat, weil sie scharf auf den Mann hinter der Schürze war. Der _ich_ hätte sein sollen..."

Reika verdrehte die Augen. „Motoki, werd' endlich erwachsen. Ich möchte nicht, dass eine Horde wildgewordener Mädchen hinter meinem Freund her ist..."

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass Usagi es auch nicht gut findet, wenn diese Verrückten hinter ihrem Mamoru her sind...", schaltete Ami sich in die Konversation ein.

Makoto und Rei starrten sie an. Ami hatte heute einen Lauf!

Der blauhaarige Teenager errötete und blickte verlegen zu Boden, als sie die Blicke auf sich spürte. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich diese Dinge nicht bemerke, Minna..."

Makoto pfiff anerkennend. „Mensch, Mädel, jetzt brauchen wir dich nur mal in einen Schönheitssalon mitnehmen und dann können wir die Vanity Fair© lesen, während unsere Nägel manikürt werden und wir können über heiße Kerle quatschen..."

Ami murmelte etwas unverständliches in ihren Bart und wurde noch röter. Bevor jedoch ihre Mit-Senshi ihren Teil zur Konversation beitragen konnten, ergriff Motoki das Wort.

„Hey, das ist eine _tolle_ Idee! Ich wollte selbst auch schon lange einmal einen Schönheitssalon besuchen. Wir sollten alle zusammen gehen! Und es gibt in diesen Teenie-Magazinen ja auch oft diese Psycho-Test, die ich immer schon mal machen wollte. Ihr wisst schon, solche Test über Beziehungen, ob man mit seinem Date zusammenpasst oder nicht..." Er hielt inne, als er sah, dass jedes weibliche Wesen am Tisch ihn direkt anstarrte. Motoki wand sich unter ihren Blicken. „Uhm...", murmelte er und versuchte verzweifelt, eine logische Erklärung dafür zu finden, weshalb _er_ sich so gut mit den Tests aus den Mädchenmagazinen auskannte. „Ich wollte nur sehen, was die Tests über Mamoru und Usagi-chan sagten..."

Augenblicklich entspannte sich jeder am Tisch, so als ob die Erklärung ganz normal für Motoki sei.

„So...", übernahm Ami wieder die Gesprächsführung, in der Hoffnung, die anderen Mädchen würden ihr Gemurmel möglichst schnell vergessen. „Denkt ihr, dass Usagi und Mamoru nun offiziell ein Paar sind, Motoki-san, Reika-san?"

„Wenn sie es jetzt noch nicht sind, dann verschenke ich meine pinkfarbene Schürze!", erklärte Motoki mit sicherer Stimme. Immerhin trug er seine 'Matchmaker' Schürze und der wohnten ja schließlich ganz spezielle Kräfte inne...

Okay, vielleicht wirkte diese Kräfte nicht mehr, seit die Senshi den pinkfarbenen Youma in Schürzenform besiegt hatten, aber das brauchte Motoki ja nicht zu wissen!

„Weißt du...", unterbrach eine Stimme das Gespräch, „Es müsste mehr geboten werden, als die pinkfarbene Schürze meines besten Freundes, um zu verleugnen, dass Usako und ich endlich zusammen sind."

„Mamoru!", rief jeder am Tisch aus und lehnte sich gespannt nach vorne, um den neuesten Klatsch zu hören.

Motoki saß in der Ecke, ebenso vorgelehnt wie jeder andere auch, aber seine Hände krampften sich ängstlich um die Schürze. Falls er mit seiner Einschätzung bezüglich seines besten Freundes und seiner kleinen 'Schwester' falsch lag... Er konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen, seine geliebte... uh, seine alte, herkömmliche Schürze verschenken zu müssen.

Mamoru ließ sich neben seinen besten Freund auf den Stuhl fallen. „Aber das wäre nicht richtig. Ich würde es hassen, über Usagis und meine Beziehung zu lügen, wo ich doch so glücklich bin, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt haben. Obwohl die Idee, dass Motoki endlich seine hässliche Schürze los wird, schon sehr ansprechend ist..." Er grinste seinen Freund an und gluckste, als er dessen ängstliches Gesicht sah.

„Also, das bedeutet...", drängten Ami, Rei und Makoto.

„Wir sind zusammen!", bestätigte Mamoru und lächelte glücklich. Das erste aufrichtige Lächeln, das bisher niemand von ihnen, ausgenommen Motoki, je gesehen hatte.

Rei runzelte die Stirn, bevor sie sich hinüberbeugte und Mamoru einen Klaps auf die Schulter gab. Hey, sie waren jetzt schließlich Freunde, da konnte sie sich so eine Geste schon erlauben. „Und warum ist Usa-chan dann nicht _hier_, bei dir? Huh?"

Mamoru rieb sich seine Schulter und blickte Rei gespielt grimmig an, ehe sich sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannte. „Sie spricht mit ihren Eltern darüber, weshalb ich sie gestern nach Hause gebracht habe." Er hoffte, dass sie verstehen würden, was er meinte. Ihr kollektives Nicken bestätigte ihn.

„Moment, du hast sie gestern nach Hause gebracht? Du warst tapfer genug, ihren Eltern gegenüber zutreten, nachdem du an ihrem Hals gesaugt hattest? Wow, Mamoru, ich bin beeindruckt!" Motoki grinste albern und klopfte Mamoru anerkennend auf den Rücken. „Das ist ein großer Schritt für dich!"

Sein bester Freund zuckte zusammen. „Uhm, nicht wirklich...", murmelte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. Wobei, wenn er genauer drüber nachdachte... Es würde ihm eine Menge Zeit und Nerven sparen, wenn Motoki so dachte. „Doch, du hast Recht, Motoki, _das_ ist genau das, was passiert ist. Ich bin mutiger, als du es jemals sein wirst.", sagte Mamoru und beäugte die pinkfarbene Schürze wachsam.

„Bist du nicht!", protestierte Motoki kindisch.

„Verwettest du deine Schürze drauf?", gab Mamoru zurück und deutete auf das fragwürdige Objekt in den Händen seines Freundes.

Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, sprang Motoki von seinem Stuhl auf, kletterte über den Tisch und rannte um sein Leben – oder vielmehr das 'Leben' seiner Schürze – mit Mamoru im Nacken, der ihm folgte.

* * *

Usagi seufzte leise, als sie ihren üblichen Weg zur Crown Arcade einschlug. Soweit schien alles okay zu sein mit ihren Eltern und sie musste nur noch ihrem kleinen Bruder mitteilen, dass seine angebetete Sailor Moon in Wirklichkeit seine Schwester war. Aber das konnte noch warten. Sie wusste, dass Mamoru auch in der Arcade sein würde, zusammen mit dem Rest ihrer Freunde, und vermutlich von denen über den Status ihrer Beziehung ausgequetscht wurde.

Sie blinzelte, als zwei verschwommene Schatten an ihr vorbeiflitzten, der eine blond und pink, der andere Schatten grün (eine abscheuliche Färbung) und schwarz. Millisekunden später eilte der zweite Schatten zu ihr zurück und stoppte, um ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss zu geben, bevor er wieder seinem Freund hinterher rannte.

Usagi wurde rot, als sie den immer kleiner werdenden Figuren hinterher blickte, ehe sie ihren Weg zur Arcade fortsetzte, wohlwissend, dass ihre Freundinnen ihr alles erklären würden.

Ja, an dieses Leben könnte Usagi sich wirklich gewöhnen...

_**fin**_

* * *


End file.
